The Knowing
by SloanePeterson
Summary: Harry and Ginny have always been friends. It's a weird friendship that lasts only because of something deeper. Everything is complicated and everything is wonderful. please read if you love a Harry Ginny ROMANCE
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was odd how Harry and Ginny were such natural friends. Somehow they just became very close in Harry's second year. In the Chamber of Secrets they felts something that no one else had felt. They couldn't explain it but they both knew it. They had a special friendship no one else could have. Not Ron. Not Hermione, Luna, Dean, or anyone else could have or even understand.

Ginny would wake up at nights, with horrible dreams with Voldermort in them. She would rush down the stairs of the girls' dormitory and into the common room, where Harry would be waiting.

Neither of them knew how Harry would knew when they go down to be in the common room. Sometimes he was awakened by a dream. Other times it was just a feeling that would wake him. He felt fear inside of him that wasn't his own.

He would be sitting on the large brown leather couch, waiting, understanding in his eyes. Her head would fall against his shoulder and she would sob. He comforted her until she fell asleep. Then an hour or so before everyone else would wake, Harry would wake her and send her back to bed.

Usually it was once or twice a month. But the dreams never stopped.

Once it was Harry who had the nightmare. His scar was throbbing as he sat up in bed. He was sweating all over and his whole body ached.

He thought of waking Ron but he didn't want to be teased by him later. Even though Ron was his best friend, sometimes he didn't trust him with his deepest feelings. Ron wouldn't have understood anyway.

He thought of Dumbledore but didn't want to bother him. He had been very busy lately.

Suddenly he thought of Ginny. She would understand better than anyone would. He hoped that somehow she would be waiting in the common room, like he always was for her.

He rushed down the stairs and into the completely dark common room. Ginny was sitting on the couch looking directly at him. He noticed her deep brown eyes searching his green ones.

"Harry." She whispered.

"How did you know?"

Ginny shrugged.

"Oh, Ginny. You're the only one that understands." He said and burrowed his face in her neck.

"Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you suppose…" she cleared her throat nervously. "Do you suppose we should tell Dumbledore. About… about… us…knowing… you know?"

Harry looked up at her and saw that her face was flushed.

"Does he need to know?"

Ginny shrugged again. Her red flannel nightgown moving from her shoulders.

"I suppose I could tell him later." Harry said, laying his head back against her soft neck, not really intending to ever tell Professor Dumbledore.


	2. Chapter 2

I would like to explain a few things. I don't own Harry Potter or anything. You know that. Anyway…

I really appreciate all of the reviews that I get from you guys.

Everpresent I would like to say a few things. Um… when I first read your review for my story I was really pissed. But I can totally see where you are coming from with it. I will answer about everything you said.

About Cho and Harry in the room of requirement, Harry tries to convince himself that they are just friends. And he doesn't believe that he and Ginny really are "meant for each other". I think I should have made that more clear, sorry.

I can absolutely see where you are coming from on the Ron thing. Totally. I'm glad I changed that. Tell me if you agree with it.

But I can see now that Ron would not freak that much over it. I guess that I just wanted someone to have a fight. I am kind of violent. Ha.

About Ginny, yes I think I did make her to wussy. I guess I wanted her to be like me. So I could imagine me with Harry. Ha. I don't think that she had her wand. And I don't know about her doing that. I am not really good at writing spells and things. Sorry. I can see where you are going with that though. I just sort of think that she is trying to protect him and stuff. I mean if someone threatened me with the guy that I like I would definitely do whatever they told me too.

Please email me with any other questions or comments. I will be happy to think about them.

Thank you so much for reading and reviewing (everyone) I appreciate it so much!

Chapter 2

The truth was that Harry thought that Dumbledore would tell Ginny to go to someone else, other than Harry. He always wanted to hold her in his arms. He told himself, "not that way". They were just friends. Good friends. He wanted to feel her slowly fall to sleep on his chest. And he didn't think that there was anything wrong with that.

He didn't tell anyone until his seventh year.

"Yes, Harry, I know." Dumbledore said after Harry had explained it all.

"WHAT? You know?" he asked, stunned.

"Yes."

"But…how?"

"Harry, I know everything that happens in this school."

"Oh." Harry said, he was somewhat creeped out by that. Did he know about he and Cho kissing in the room of requirement?

"Harry, can I tell you something? You must promise not to tell Ginny."

"Y-yes." Harry nodded.

"Harry, Ginny and you have a … well… it doesn't really have a name. You…um… are meant for each other. "

"What?" Harry asked more then astonished.

"You two are destined to be together. The "knowing" as you call it is one of the signs. "

"What?"

"Harry, you must promise not too say a word of this to anyone. Especially Ginny."

"Yes, Professor." He said absentmindedly. He was thinking about what this all meant.

"Now go. Be young and care-free with your friends, Harry."

He nodded and walked out of the room in a daze.

His shoulder shook as Ginny sobbed onto it. Harry smoothed her mussed orange hair. He loved her hair. It was one of his favorite things about her.

"Harry." She whispered between sobs. His arm came around her waist. She is so much older, he thought. She had matured a lot since he had met her when she had been ten years old.

Then out of the corner of his eye Harry saw a light.

"Ginny… Harry what are you doing?"

Ginny looked up her eyes were red and her face was soaking with tears.

"Are you two… how come you never told me, Harry?"

"No, Ronald." Ginny said," We are not"

"What about Dean?" Ron asked. Ginny and Dean had just recently got back together. "Are you cheating on him?

Ginny laughed. "This is Harry we are talking about."

Harry blinked. "What is that supposed to mean?" Harry was a little sensitive in that area. After he and Cho broke up he hadn't dated any other girls.

"Nothing, Harry." She rolled her eyes.

"What?"

"Goodnight" she said and went up the stairs to her bed.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Ron asked. He was very confused.

"Nothing, Ron." Harry fumed, "Nothing at all. I'm going to bed." He said and trudged up the stairs.

Ron stayed trying to figure it all out. He had no clue what was going on.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I'm not 'meant for her'." Harry whispered. " She is a… stupid…" Harry couldn't think of an insult. He really couldn't. He was sitting on his bed with the covers pulled over his head. He was angry.

"Come on, Harry!" Seamus as he pulled the curtains back from his bed. "You have been moping around all day. "We all know you miss Cho but…"

"Just shut up, Seamus." He cried and fell out of bed.

"What's with you lately?" Seamus asked and walked out of the room, tugging on his tie.

"I must be a little bit attractive." He mumbled to himself.

"Not in the least."

Harry jumped and turned around. Ron was lounging on his bed in only his boxers.

"Get off my bed. I have to sleep there you know."

"Harry, don't give me that crap about the girls not thinking your hot."

"Shove off."

"Even Draco Malfoy wants you."

Harry looked ready to puke. "You are so sick."

Ron grinned. "I seriously saw him making out with Crabbe the other day."

"That is such a lie, Ron." Harry couldn't help but smile.

"Hermione and I are going out."

"WHAT?" Harry was surprised.

Ron smiled. "I just snogged her yesterday so now we are going out."

"Holy… wow. You finally did it." Harry was truly surprised. After all of the years of Ron pining over Hermione he had finally had the guts to make a move.

"Yeah. After I saw you and Gin all over each other the other day… I just thought hey… If Harry can get a girl, Why not me?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "I told you. Ginny and I weren't 'all over each other'. Are you ever going to believe me?"

"No. I saw it with my own eyes. You had your arm around her. You were practically-"

"Shut up about it. I'm serious."

"Come on, Harry, I've seen you look at her." Ron stood up and pulled his pants on. "That look that says, 'I wanna take you to bed'."

Harry turned red. "You are so sick. You know you are talking about your sister right?"

Ron laughed. "Yeah…ew."

Harry smiled a little as he buttoned his shirt. "I'm starved lets go get some food."

"Oh… now your trying to change the subject."

"Yeah."

Ron grinned. "But don't try to hide how you feel about her. We all know you wanna marry her. Mum is talking about it all the time."

"No way."

"Yeah… Ginny's been in love with you since she first saw you." Ron grinned as he pulled his sweater on.

"Really?" Harry asked, a little stunned, disbelieving.

Ron laughed. "Bloody 'ell. You're all she ever talks about." He laughed harder. "can't see why, you being the ugly git you are."

"I would never… it would be awkward…" Harry said.

"Who was the one who always told me to go for it with Hermione. Who's the bloody wuss now?"

"Shut up." Harry teased and shoved Ron. Ron punched him back and they both laughed and headed to the great hall for breakfast.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"What are you looking at?" Harry asked angrily.

Ginny's suddenly frowned. "Nothing… What's your problem?"

"You are."

Ginny glared at him.

"Will you two be quiet? I am trying to study." Hermione whispered across the table.

"Sorry." Ginny whispered and grabbed Harry's tie and pulled him out of the library.

"What are you doing?" he cried trying to grab his tie from her grasp.

Girls were staring at Ginny with jealousy as she dragged him down the hall and into an empty room. It was small… actually more like a closet. It had mops and brooms all over.

They were quiet for a second as Ginny tried to find the light.

"Luminous." Ginny cried angrily.

Her wand lit up and she shoved it in Harry's face. Harry squinted and looked at her nervously.

"What-"

"What the hell are you talking about, I'm your problem!" she yelled in his face, he saw her brown eyes blazing with anger.

"I…"

"I haven't done anything!"

Harry was stunned when he saw a tear slide down her cheek.

"Gin?"

"I didn't do anything." She whispered. She stepped back away from him and suddenly fell back onto the floor, dropping her wand, the light disappearing.

Harry heard a thud but couldn't see where she had fallen.

"Ginny?"

"I think my butt is stuck in a bucket."

Harry laughed. He pulled out his wand. "Luminous."

He saw her covered in dust and sitting on the dirty floor. She was holding her hand and he saw blood dripping from her palm.

He kneeled down next to her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. It's just a little cut." She whispered and stood, trying to brush the dust off of her legs.

"Let me see it."

"No, really, it's fine."

Harry grabbed her hand. He pulled a handkerchief, and pressed it against her hand.

"Well…. Aren't you the gentlemen? Carrying around a handkerchief for ladies in distress."

"You know me." He winked.

"Yeah. I do." She said seriously.

He looked up into her eyes. She did know him. Better than anyone. Better than Ron, Hermione… anyone. She knew him the best.

"Ginny…"

"I know. Just don't say it okay." She said and looked away from him.

"Say what, Ginny?" he whispered his hand against her cheek turning her head so she was looking at him again.

What she saw in his eyes almost made her cry again.

He leaned forward slowly and kissed her.

His lips were soft and he was so gentle. Ginny put her hands on the back of his neck and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. Harry's wand fell as his hands found her waist. Suddenly the door opened they parted quickly, Harry scrambled to find his wand.


	5. Chapter 5

Holy cow you guys! Please review! please!

Chapter 5

"Dean!" Ginny said in a suprised, shrill voice. She fumbled with her robes and couldn't look into his face.

Dean was shocked. He was standing still and staring at Harry intently. Harry looked very embarassed, his face was a scarlet color. He was running his hand through his hair and looking at Dean as if he were going to attack.

"Dean..."

Dean lunged at Harry as if he had just woken up from a daze. He landed on top of him and punched Harry in the face.

"Dean, stop!" Ginny screamed, she grabbed at his arm pulling him away from Harry.

"Get off me, whore." Dean said viciously. Ginny looked very hurt and suddenly she threw Dean out of the closet and onto the floor in the hall outside.

Harry looked amazedly at her. She grabbed him by his collar and yanked him from the floor in pure anger. She punched his eye so hard Harry even winced. As Ginny stormed off he could see tears on her cheeks.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Professor! He was kissing my girlfriend!" Dean screamed, he stood from his chair and angrily shook his fist in the air.

Ginny sat with her robes tightly around her, her hair covering the left side of her face. She hadn't said anything, so far. Harry was beginning to worry about her.

Professor Dumbledore was not showing any emotion whatsoever.

"Harry, is this true?"

"Well...yes Professor." he said uncomfortably, he looked at Ginny to see her reaction and he saw her crying again. He felt horrible.

Dean snorted and Professor Dumbledore glared at him, then looked towards Ginny. "Ms. Weasley, did you kiss Harry?"

Ginny looked up and her eyes looked very nervous, "Y-yes, sir."

He nodded. Dean began pacing around the office.

"Mr. Thomas, please sit down." Dumbledore said sternly.

Dean looked a little frightened as he sat quickly back into the chair.

"Harry, I'm assuming that Mr. Thomas gave you that black eye?"

"Yes sir." Harry said calmly.

Dumbledore nodded.

"Who hit Mr. Thomas?"

Harry was quiet for a minute, as if deciding if he should say. "I did."

He nodded again. Dean looked at Harry quickly then smiled a little. Ginny finally looked up at Harry, she was frowning gently.

Dumbledore gave Harry a knowing look but almost smiled, the wrinkles of his skin creasing even more.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Thomas will have detention Saturday in my office."

Dean looked very distraught but he nodded. Harry nodded, vaguely realizing what was happening.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Harry, why did you do that?" Ginny looked angry.

"I... Ginny... I don't know." he shook his head.

"I can take care of myself, Harry."

"I know that."

The common room was empty, everyone was at dinner. Dean had ran down to eat with everyone, Harry was sure to tell them all what he had done and how horrible Harry Potter really was. He didn't really care.

"I'm sorry." he whispered.

Ginny pushed her hair back nervously. "Do you... do you think we've ruined everything?" she whispered.

"No."

"Can't we just forget it ever happened?" she asked, pleadingly.

Harry was shocked, he thought it had meant something to her, he had been waiting so long to kiss Ginny Weasley. And now, after he had she told him she wanted to forget it ever happened.

"Yeah, sure." he said weakly.

"Good. It never happened then." she said happily and hugged Harry.

He felt the same feeling come back as he could feel her body against his, her cheek against his neck.

He couldn't have chosen a worse person to be in love with.


	6. Chapter 6

Another chapter, tell me what you think!

Chapter 6

2 months later

Ginny was sitting in a most uncomfortable chair. She was next to other 6th year Gryfindors. Her hair was pulled up into a french twist, it had taken her at least 45 minutes to fix. Her dress was a rich brown color, it fit her body perfectly. Molly Weasley had not agreed to the dress when she first saw it on calling it, immodest and sleezy. It really wasn't, Ginny knew that it was just form fitting, so she bought it anyway. It was her first time wearing it, on the day of her brother's graduation from Hogwarts.

She looked up and saw Ron in his black suit. He was grinning at their mother across the lawn. Next to her Ginny could hear some girl's whispering, "Harry Potter is so hot. I'm so sad he won't be here next year." Ginny almost laughed.

It was breezy outside and Ginny could feel goosebumps on her arms.

She could see Harry standing next to Ron and Hermione. He was looking very serious. Dumbledore stood up and announced the valedictorians. Hermione Granger and Westley VanderLee.

Hermione gave her speech and no one was paying attention. Ron was the only one that even looked remotely interesting, and he was just staring at Hermione, not listening. Harry was staring off behind the audience. Ginny didn't know what he was looking at.

As Westley VanderLee finished his tedious speech Ginny shifted in her seat. She hated graduations.

Finally after everyone had recieved their diplomas and the end of the graduation had come Ginny stood gratefully. Her legs were achy and she started walking, trying to find her mum. Dean stood in the crowd with his mother and older sisters. Ginny suddenly felt guilty, she might never seen Dean again, and he did deserve an apology.

She walked up and nervously tapped him on the shoulder. "D-Dean?" He turned around smiling, and frowned when he saw that it was her.

"Yes?"

"I... I just wanted to say that I'm sorry."

He was silent. His sisters were looking at her sternly.

"I-I'm sorry if i hurt you." she whispered.

He nodded. "I know, Ginny. It's okay... I'm okay."

She smiled weakly. "I really liked you, Dean."

"I know. I liked you to... We can still be friends."

She nodded and smiled. "Send me an owl." she whispered and kissed his cheek.

He smiled and turned back to his family as she walked away.

"Ginny!" Ron called excitedly.

She turned around looking for him.

"Over here!" she turned and saw them all in a circle. Her whole family. And Hermione and Harry. They were smiling at her and waving her over.

As everyone was laughing and congratulating Ron on actually graduating Harry and Ginny stood off watching.

"I saw you talking to Dean."Harry said.

"Yeah."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes. It's fine." she whispered.

He smiled. "I'm glad. I didn't mean to cause any trouble when..."

"It never happened, remember Harry?" she looked up at him.

Harry frowned then tried to smile, "Yeah, I forgot."

She looked beautiful, he did love her. Why? It was so horrible to love someone who didn't want to be reminded of kissing you.

"You look really pretty, Ginny." He was looking at her, the dress was hugging her like he wanted to hug her. She was definately not Ron's 10 year old little sister anymore. She was a woman and Harry Potter loved her.

"Thank you." she whispered. It wasn't as if she had worn this dress for him was it? No, she could look pretty without trying to impress Harry Potter.

"Who do you think will be the seeker next year?" Harry asked her, trying to change the subject.

"I have no idea. I'm sure we won't find someone good enough. We were only good because of you."

Harry blushed. "Well... I... thanks."

She smiled a little.

They watched as Ron and Hermione kissed each other and laughed. They were always a little awkward, but they did love each other. Ginny supposed they would be getting married soon.

"Do you think you'll have a chance at being team captain?" he asked not looking away from the Weasleys.

"Of course. I'm the best one on the team." she teased.

He smiled. "I'm going to miss seeing you all the time."

She nodded. "Me too. Send me an owl if you need anything... Just not during finals."

He grinned and nodded.

They hugged and Harry felt himself wanting to kiss her again. Ginny began crying, saying her allergies were very bad. They all parted sadly.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

6 months later

"Oh, Ginny I'm so glad that your here!" Molly Weasley cried as she walked through the door.

Ginny was glad to be home to. School had been retched this year. She didn't know if it was because she missed Ron, Hermione and Harry or if it was because her classes were even harder. She wasn't sure, but it could be both. She wasn't doing very well. Friends weren't hard to make for her but, good ones were sometimes hard to find.

"I missed you, Mum." she whispered and hugged her, smelling the sweet smell of home. "Where's Daddy?" she asked looking around the kitchen and finding no one. Something on the stove was bubbling as usual and some potatoes were being peeled by magic into a massive pot. Ginny had missed it all so much.

"He's in the living room, dear." Molly smiled and turned back to the stove.

Ginny slowly walked into the living room and heard laughing. She opened the rickety old door and was more than suprised at what she saw. Her father was indeed in the room, so was Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron, and Hermione. Bill and Charlie were talking with their father excitedly about something, she supposed dragons. Fred and George were talking quietly amongst themselves. Hermione was sitting on Ron's lap and pulling on his (new) goatee.

"Hello everyone!" Ginny called and pranced into the room.

Everyone looked up and smiled at her. Ginny was once again reminded of how much she had missed them all, even Fred and George. Right away George asked her if she wanted a chocolate, which she knew not to take.

"How is your shop doing?" she asked politely

"Oh, it's just grand... you know... we've got more dough than we know what to do with." Fred replied with a grin. His tie was crooked, he didn't look any richer, maybe a little happier.

"You two don't have any girlfriends do you?" she teased.

They both grinned at each other. "The girls are all over us... with the money and looks and all." George laughed.

"George is dating Alicia quite regularly." Fred replied, sounding very businessman-like.

Ginny laughed, "Wouldn't have guessed that."

"Well... Fred and Katie are practically engaged."

Fred smiled sheepishly.

"Fred, in love?" she asked. "Your turning into Ronald over there." she smiled and they all turned to look at Ron and Hermione who, as if on cue were kissing. They all laughed.

"Ginny Weasley!" Arthur called and she giggled and ran to him, sitting lightly on his lap. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and noticed how his temples were now completely gray. He's getting so old,she thought.

"I missed you, Daddy." she said and hugged him.

"Good girl... and don't you worry, Harry will be here tomorrow." he laughed and patted her arm gently. Ginny blushed uncontrolably.

"Daddy! That was years ago!"

"Yes... yes... so sorry, i'm getting old you know."

She laughed and stood to greet everyone else.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sorry I'm late!"

Everyone looked up and smiled as Harry entered the kitchen. Ginny was suprised. His hair was more messy than usual. He was still as tall as ever, but his shoulders were stooped as if he were to tired to stand any longer. He had dark circles under his eyes and he looked thinner than before.

"Harry Potter!" Molly cried seeing how he looked. "Haven't you eaten?"

He smiled and shook his head. "I won't eat unless it's your cooking."

Molly grinned but made a 'tsk' sound as she shoved him into the seat, inbetween Ron and Fred, exactly across from Ginny.

"I really am sorry to be late, Mrs. Weasley."

Ginny smiled gently as she thought of how many years he had known her but still insisted on calling her Mrs. Weasley instead of Molly.

Everyone started eating there strawberry tarts as Harry began to eat his mashed potatoes and pork chops. He ate slowly, as if savoring the taste of everything.

Ginny was known for her eating quickly so her tart was gone before anyone elses.

"Mum, would you like me to do the dishes?" she asked as she stood.

"Oh... no i'll just charm them... but would you go make up Percy's room for Harry, dear?"

Ginny nodded and dared not look at Harry. She felt like she did when she was 11, prancing around him, afraid... of something.

She pulled some sheets out of the closet upstairs and headed into Percy's room. She yanked the old sheets off of the bed and put the new ones on smoothly, ridding the bed of any crinkles. She opened the closet and smelled Percy smell. Oh how she hated that smell. She couldn't stand it. Down the hall she went to her own bedroom and brought her perfume back into Percy's room and sprayed the closet, breathing in relief. Nothing made her more sick than the sight or smell of Percy Weasley.

She hadn't seen him for two and a half years, and she hadn't talked to him in so much longer than that. Ginny opened the drawers of his dresser, nothing in the top 3 drawers. In the bottom drawer there lay a picture of him. The glass was cracked and Ginny supposed that her mother had broken it. She began to cry. She remembered the day that her mother had finally given up hope that Percy would ever come home. She had been crying, sobbing and she had been throwing his things out into the hall. It had been horrible.

Ginny to had been crying. To see her mother so hurt and by her own son had caused Ginny's heart to break. Percy would never be forgiven by Ginny, because of that.

She began to cry as she picked up the picture and stared into his brown eyes.

Her father had even cried. It had been the only time that Ginny had seen him cry. He had closed the door to his bedroom and not come out for anything. Percy had never been the kindest or the lovingly brother or son, but he had been smart, he was something to be proud of.

When Ginny finally dropped the picture onto the floor shattering the glass once and for all, she was sobbing uncontrollably.

Using her wand, she began to clean up the glass.

"Ginny?" she heard a whisper.

She looked up and was a little suprised to see Harry standing with the top 3 buttons of his shirt unbuttoned.

"Oh..." She was very embarassed as she wiped the tears off of her cheeks and stood, forgetting the picture completely. "It's so dusty in here... Allergies..."

He looked worried, "Would you like me to use a spell?"

She looked shocked, "No! No... I'm fine... I'll be fine... thank you." She hurriedly picked up the dirty sheets from the floor and walked towards the door.

"Thanks, Gin."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ginny was lying on the raggedy couch in the living room. The fireplace was lit and the room was warmer than she liked it. No one else was in the room and the door was shut.

Charlie and Arthur were at the ministry as usual, working. Fred and George were in their room concocting something new for their shop. Bill was outside trying to set the table for dinner. Hermione and Ron were off somewhere together. Harry was probably still sleeping, which he had been doing the whole time since he had arrived.

"Ginny, dear?" Molly called from the kitchen.

"Yes, Mum?" she replied, and reluctantly walked into the kitchen.

"Will you go outside and help Bill set the table? He seems to be having quite a bit of trouble."

"Yes, Mum." She smiled and grabbed a few napkins from the disorderly table and headed outside. The path was unkempt and sunflowers were popping up in her face. She just smiled and stopped to smell a few.

Bill was indeed having some trouble. Ginny had never thought it possible to have troubles setting a table, after all it's not like you are actually making the meal. Bill was shifting the plates around trying to make them all fit.

"Would you like some help?" She asked and smiled. He looked up and she could see pure frustration in his face. Then he smiled in relief.

"You know i would." His dimples always made Ginny laugh. He was without a doubt one of her favorite brothers.

"Well your doing it all wrong you know." she teased him.

"Well aren't you miss smarty."

"Yes...quite." she grinned and placed a napkin carefully at one of the places.

"You know you still look like your 10 years old, Ginny." he was looking at her intently. "You're the only one in this family who hasn't changed."

Ginny looked up and frowned. "I've changed, Bill... You just haven't noticed." She threw the napkins onto the table and stormed off.

It was the worst thing he could have said at the worst possible time. She had changed so much. Of course in a physical way but even more in a mental way. Since she had been possessed by Voldermort things had changed so much. Most of the time she was just afraid. Afraid that he would possess her again, afraid that people would judge her. No one understood that. No one understood except Harry.

Harry was flying on his broomstick, practicing she supposed. He was so fast and agile. Ginny just watched for a minute. As he saw her he jumped and almost fell off of his broom. Ginny almost laughed but suppressed it and stood, waiting for him to land.

As his feet touched the ground in front of her Ginny could plainly see the same dark circles under his eyes. Sweat was dripping down his face, his white tshirt was loose. His face was pale and he looked very sick.

"Harry, are you alright?"

He smiled a little and nodded.

"You look so sick." she said and touched his arm.

He smiled weakly, "Really, I'm fine."

She nodded, not at all convinced.

"You wanna play some quidditch?" he asked, smiling his crooked smile.

She grinned and Harry called her broom out of the house. Quick as can be her broom was seen flying out from the trees. A pair of black lacy underwear was hanging from the handle of it.

Ginny gasped and blushed.

Harry laughed. "Sorry. I swear i didn't... it was an accident."

Ginny was so red in the face she was sure she was the color of a tomatoe. "Yes, I'm sure Harry." she said sarcastically. "How do I know you didn't just want to see my underwear."

Harry's crooked smile appeared again. "Yes, i do have to admit that i wanted to see them."

She grabbed the underwear and shoved them into the pocket of her black coat. "Well... are we going to play or what?"

Harry laughed and kicked off of the ground.


	9. Chapter 9

It's come to my attention, via a review that they don't have graduations in Great Britain. I'm truly sorry, The thought hadn't even come to my head. But i decided not to change the story because... well... this is fanfiction. it doesn't really have to be correct in everything, although... i try to be to my best knowledge. Thank you so much for bringing it to my attention. Please tell me if anything else is amiss. Thanks!

I would love 2 million more reviews! please review, a million times, i want to hear what you think about every chapter. I'm lame like that, i need your reviews to keep posting. love, rooneylvr.

Chapter 9

Ginny's graduation from Hogwarts was different. Arthur and Charlie weren't able to attend because work was becoming much more time consuming with everyday that passed. Bill didn't come either, saying he was feeling under the weather. Fred and George said they wouldn't miss it for the world except it was the busiest time of the summer.

It ended up only being Molly, Ron, and Hermione sitting, watching, her standing uncomfortably in front of the crowd. She just wanted to get it over with. She wanted to go home. She hadn't been home since Easter holiday and even then everyone had been busy.

Finally as Dumbledore said his last words and the graduation came to an end Ginny grinned and held her diploma as she ran down the stairs in her high heels to her mother.

"Oh, Ginny." she sighed and hugged her. "All of my children out of school... However will i live now?"

Ginny smiled and kissed her plump cheek.

Hermione and Ron walked up, smiling and holding hands. Ron's goatee was as thick and red as ever.

"Don't I get a hug, Ginny?" he teased. She smiled and hugged him and then, in turn, Hermione.

"Thank you for coming." Ginny sighed.

"Of course, Ginny." Hermione said.

"I wouldn't miss it." Ron said.

"My only daughter." Mrs. Weasley smiled and pinched her cheek.

Suddenly a very tall man strode up and Ginny almost gasped. It was Harry.

"Hello, Ginny." he said, his voice deeper than ever. He looked as sickly as the last time she had seen him, Christmas.

"Well... Harry i didn't expect you to come... After all only one of my own brothers was kind enough to show up."

Harry smiled a little, almost forced it. "Yes... well... you came to mine after all."

Ginny laughed, "I don't thinkI had a choice... but..." Ginny blushed as she lost her train of thought. Seeing his dark green eyes again was making her dizzy.

"Harry Potter!" Molly Weasley cried as if she hadn't noticed his thin figure until then. "Why... it looks as if you haven't eaten in years."

Harry smiled, the same forced smile and ran a hand through his unkempt hair nervously.

"I haven't seen you in weeks Harry, where've you been off to?" Ron asked, frowning at him.

"No where. Just sitting at my place..."

"Not eating a thing!" Mrs. Weasley interjected.

Harry shook his head in despair.

"Well... let's go back to the house then and eat." Ginny sighed.

Everyone nodded in agreement and disaperated home.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When everyone had come home and the whole family was together, except Percy of course, they sat in the living room, on the floor, the couch, anywhere.

Ginny was sitting on the floor near the lit fireplace, Harry was sitting on the other side of it, staring into the fire. He looked worry and very distracted from the real world. Ron and Hermione were sitting on the couch, laughing about something and glancing about every so often to see if anyone were listening. Fred and George were sitting on the floor together, looking about at everyone, smiling. Bill and Charlie were talking quietly in the corner, sipping some butterbeer. Mrs. Weasley was knitting some unknown object, sitting in her old battered rocking chair. Arthur was sitting in his armchair with his eyes closed, as he always did, barely concious.

"Harry..." he didn't look away from the fire.

"You look tired."

He finally looked up. "I'm fine... I'm getting old... why does everyone think i have to be sick or something?" He seemed irritated.

Ginny felt tears come to her eyes. She wasn't trying to insult him. She would never insult Harry. "Your not old Harry... Your not even 19..."

"Well... I'm not sick. I'm perfectly healthy." He said, looking away from her, back into the fire.

"You could always talk to me before." she whispered. He looked back at her and she saw his pale face grow sad. She wanted to touch his unshaven cheek and tell him that he would be alright, that she understood.

She heard someone clearing their throat and she looked away from him, and looked up to see Ron standing up, and grinning down at Hermione. Ginny knew what was coming.

"Hey!" He cried, Bill and Charlie were still talking but they reluctantly stopped and glared at him. "Bloody 'ell... well... Hermione..." He looked down at Hermione who was blushing and laughing at Ron. "You tell them."

Hermione shook her head and nodded as she stood up. "We've decided to be married."

Harry was smiling and Ginny was happy about that. Fred and George were shaking their heads, but smiling. Arthur had barely woken up but he, looked towards Mrs. Weasley and they grinned at each other. Bill and Charlie looked as if they didn't much care either way.

Mrs. Weasley stood excitedly and hugged Hermione and Ron. "My first child to be married..." She glared at Bill and Charlie. "Ronald, my youngest son... first to be married." She looked away from them and smiled and Ron.

Harry laughed.

"Well..." Fred grinned, mischeiviously, "I do say... Ron being the ugliest one in the family, we doubted he'd every get married." Everyone shook their heads but smiled, Ron frowned, Hermione laughed.

"At least not to someone as beautiful as Hermione." George said and stood, kissing her hand. She blushed and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

Harry stood up and hugged Hermione, "Are you glad?" she asked.

He nodded, "Couldn't be better could it?" she nodded and let him go, to hug Ron.

"Well when's the wedding?" Arthur asked.

"We were hoping soon." Hermione smiled at Ron.

"Couldn't guess why." Fred and George laughed.

Mrs. Weasley gave them a look that meant quiet.

"Maybe, Late August?" Ron asked.

"That's wonderful." Molly grinned and stood, fixing the pillows on the couch, as if preparing for the wedding right then.

"Of course we want Ginny to be the maid of honor." Hermione said, nodding to her. Ginny smiled and wondered what color her dress would be.

"And Harry to be the best man." Ron said, Harry looked up and nodded his head. Fred and George looked a little dissapointed. "Sorry, I couldn't pick just one of you." They nodded solemnly.

"So... August 22?" Hermione asked?"

"Perfect." Ron said, and they kissed. Ginny saw Harry turn away and look back into the fire and she to turned away. Love was a happy thing, she supposed, but it had never made her happy yet.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

August 5

Harry stood with his hands in the pockets of a completely black suit. He was bored and just wanted to get out of the stupid store. Ron stepped out of the dressing room with a suit that looked to fit quite nicely. He tugged on the sleeves profusely.

"Does this one look alright?"

"Yeah, a lot better than the last one." Harry smiled remembering the suit that almost didn't come off.

Ron laughed, "Yeah... lets get them and get out of here then."

"Sure... I feel like an idiot." Harry said and pulled the jacket off.

"Me too."

They bought the suits and headed out of the store. Harry pulled his baseball cap over his head, he knew he had been looking sick lately and he didn't want to show it more than he had to.

"Let's go peek in on Hermione." Ron said and pulled Harry up to the gown store which was conviently located next door to the suit store. The little bell on the door tinkled as they both entered and felt the airconditioning blast them in the face.

A tiny lady stood from her chair behind a counter and rushed towards them, her bluish gray hair was pulled into a beehive hairdo and Harry stiffled a laugh. "How may I help you young men?" she stood looking a little confused or angry... something Harry couldn't put his foot on. "I think your at the wrong store... Miller's suits is right next door..."

"No, no, we're in the right place." Ron said and walked towards the dressing room doors. Suddenly Hermione kicked the door open and stepped out in a lovely white flowy gown. Ron stopped grinning and looked shocked, he was practically drooling.

"Ronald!" Hermione cried in shock and rushed back into the dressing room and slammed the door.

Ginny peaked her head out of the stall next to Hermione's and winked at Harry. He blushed terribly.

"Ronald Weasley I cannot believe you! This was the perfect dress I have been looking for all day and now you've gone and seen it!"

"Oh, 'mione... you don't really believe in that superstitious stuff... I barely even saw it."

"But you still saw it! How could you? You ruined everything!"

"I don't even know what it looks like... doesn't it have long sleeves?" Ron asked and winked at Harry.

"No... Oh Ron! You didn't see it did you?"

"No."

"Ginny?" Hermione called in excitement.

"Yes?" Ginny called calmly.

"Come in and see the dress... Tell me if you like it."

Ginny rushed out of her stall quickly and Harry caught a glimpse of the dark green dress she was wearing, the back was very revealing.

"You better not be wearing that to my wedding, Ginny!" Ron scolded.

Harry laughed.

"Of course I'm wearing it Ron..."

"Hermione it's great. You are so getting it."

"I know!" Hermione cried and Ginny slipped out of the stall and walked back into her's.

"Ginny, no way, it looks horrible, your whole back is showing.

"Just shut up, Ron." Her voice sounded angry, Harry could see the dress slip to the floor underneath the door. He gasped and felt his adam's apple go up and down.

"Harry, tell her it looks horrible and sleezy." Ron said, looking at him desperately.

"Well... Ron... uh... I think it looks fine."

"Ronald quit overreacting." Ginny called and walked out again with her jeans and t-shirt on. "We're getting the dress and there is nothing you can do about it." she patted his shoulder as she walked past and bought her dress, smiling conspiciously at Harry the whole way.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

August 22

Harry pinned the red rose to the lapel of his suit jacket. He saw Ginny walking towards him in her the same dark green dress. It did look good on her, he couldn't lie. She looked really beautiful. The bridesmaids were wearing red and walking just behind Ginny.

Harry linked arms with her and began to walk down the isle. He saw Ron standing, shuffling his feet, nervously. Harry smiled, "Ron's nervous." he whispered into Ginny's ear. She smiled, her cheeks turning rosy.

"You look really beautiful."

She blushed even more, then they parted and Harry stood next to Ron as Hermione headed down the isle.

Her dress was flowy and elegant. She looked great, her hair was pulled up into a tight twist thing. Her little red shoes poked out every step that she took. Harry smiled at that. He was glad they were getting married. They really loved each other, and they were his best friends. it couldn't be better. Really... he was sure it couldn't be better.

Harry couldn't really pay attention to what was happening... he just smiled. Finally he saw Hermione and Ron kiss and he knew it was finally over. They were married. Ron and Hermione Weasley. He felt weird. It was just weird.

He saw Molly Weasley crying into her husband's shoulder and Hermione's parents hugging. Everyone stood up and threw rice at Hermione and Ron as they rushed back down the isle and out the door everyone threw rice at them.

Harry felt somoeone pat his arm.

"Hey... I know how you feel." Ginny said, she took his arm and headed towards a back door. They walked out and into the sun.

Harry winced from the brightness and Ginny led him over to a large willow tree in the back yard of the church. She sat down on grass, her dress blending into it, she pulled him down by his hand and he fell with a thud next to her.

He saw her smile and looked away uncomfortably, he loved her smile, she had the cutest dimple on her left cheek. It was the deepest dimple he had ever seen.

"Aren't we going to be late for something?" he asked.

"Nope. The recieption starts in an hour or so. We have enough time to have a heart to heart talk and everything."

He laughed a little.

"So what's the problem, wonderboy?" she asked.

He looked at her in anger. She had never called him that, he never thought she would have. "I thought you said you knew how I felt. So why are you asking what the problem is?"

She smiled a little, "Cool your jets... I know what your problem is... I just want you to tell me."

Her small hand was on his and he felt sick. She doesn't love me... Wait... what am I talking about... I don't love her! No way.. uh... no way... I couldn't love Ginny Weasley... she's beautiful and smart and funny and sarcastic... she has the most beautiful smile... she understands me... she's the only one that understands me... we're meant for each other... I was made for her.

Suddenly he gulped as he felt her pull him towards her, their noses only inches apart. "What's the deal?"

"N...Nothing. I'm fine." He felt her hand on the back of his neck, just like that time over 2 years before, when they had kissed.

"You always say that but you never mean it." She said and let him go.

They sat for a minute in silence... staring off, at all the cars that were leaving for the park that the recieption was going to be held at.

"So... are you jealous or something?" she asked bluntly.

"N-No!" He said in shock. How could she think that? "I don't like Hermione like that at all... We've always been just friends."

She laughed. "Thanks for clearing that up." she said sarcastically, her brown eyes laughing at him. "But that's not what i meant. You don't have to be in love with Hermione to be jealous. I'm sure as hell not in love with Ron. But I'm jealous just the same."

"Huh?"

"I'm jealous of what they have. They have love... You know?"

Harry looked at her... she seemed close to tears.

"Ginny..." he touched her arm, her light skin was soft and Harry imagined kissing it.

She shrugged and pushed the tears off of her cheek. "Bloody 'ell... I'm turning into Hermione, crying and such..."

Harry tried to smile but he was worried, worried that she wasn't doing very well.

She stood and brushed her dress off, despite that fact that it was perfectly clean. Harry too stood up and brushed his pants off.

"Do you know what kind of tree this is, Ginny?" He asked.

Ginny looked up at him and stared into his eyes. His eyes looked sad, yet so familiar.

"It's a weeping willow..." She saw a lone tear slide down his cleanshaven cheek and onto the red rose on his lapel. "I guess... it's just a curse... everyone crys under a willow tree..."

She smiled weakly and brushed her hand across his cheek.

"I'm sure you'll find love, Ginny... and... I hope he's perfect, because that's what you deserve." He took her hand and they slowly walked away from the tree, into the sunlight.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Ginny sat with her arms folded, a whole strawberry in her mouth. She was bored. Everyone was dancing and she was sitting along eating. It was all she could think to do. She did love eating, she couldn't deny it.

Arthur and Molly were dancing rather unprofessionally looking like a tomatoe with a carrot. They looked odd together, other than their matching hair. Ginny just smiled, her parents had always been in love, sometimes it had sickened her. But now she was glad, having parents that actually loved each other was comforting. Although having 7 children together should be a sign of there love, Ginny knew that they would never change in that way, they would always love each other and they would always love her.

Harry and Hermione were dancing laughing, talking in whispers. Ron is talking Bill over in the corner, Bill is laughing about something and Ron is glaring at him and drinking some champagne quite heavily. Ginny almost laughs.

Suddenly the song ends and Ginny swallows the mangled strawberry in her mouth. Everyone walks off of the dance floor and back to their seats. They announce that the next dance will be for Ron to dance with Molly and Hermione to dance with Arthur. Everyone stands up and heads back to the floor.

Harry drops into the seat next to her, he is looking at her intently waiting for her to look back. His tie is untied and he looks a bit drunk. The dark circles there, reminding her of what he can't, wont tell her.

"Heya, Gin." he said.

"Your not drunk are you?" she asked without looking at him.

He laughed a little. "Nope... not very much..."

She rolled her eyes.

"No." he said seriously. "I'm really not... just happy i guess."

She nodded and looked into his eyes. He didn't look very happy, he looked like he was trying to act happy.

"Do you wanna dance the next song?" he asked casually. Ginny felt her heart leap but she put it back into place.

"Of course." she smiled, her sweet smile with the dimple.

Suddenly Remus Lupin walked over to them, "I'm sorry Ginny but could Harry and i talk in private for a few moments?"

She smiled and nodded watching as they walked off across the room to talk alone.

Remus was talking quietly to Harry, his face looked calm, but Ginny saw Harry's face. He looked concerned then excited then tired. He turned looked at Ginny with a sad face and turned back to Remus and talked for a few more moments. Then he rushed out of the room without saying goodbye to anyone.

Ginny was shocked that he would leave on his bestfriends' wedding day. She was dissapointed with him.

Remus walked towards her smiling, the same faked smile that Harry had been smiling a minute before. Remus sat down in the seat that Harry had neglected a minute or two before.

"Ginny, you look beautiful today in that dress, you've grown up a lot." She saw a scratch on his cheek and his light eyes looked tired just like Harry's. She wished that he would just get to the point and tell her why Harry had left.

"Well... Harry wanted me to tell you that he was sorry he couldn't stay."

"Yes. I'm sure." she replied and shook her head.

"Really... he had something he needed to do... He said he would dance with you another time."

She nodded and he stood up and held his hand out to her. "And he asked me to dance with you." she smiled at him and nodded.

Of course she had a wonderful time dancing with Remus but... no... she wasn't dissapointed... not at all.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

December 19

Ginny knew that it was late to be going Christmas shopping, but she hadn't gotten the time to lately, with Ron and Hermione moving into a new house, Fred getting engaged suddenly and shockingly to Angelina Johnson after his long and messy breakup with Katie Bell.

This were very confusing at the Weasley's home. They really were happy about Fred getting married, but it was a shock after all. Katie and Fred were meant to be married in February. Now suddenly Fred and Angelina were to be married in February. It was all odd, as if they had just switched places one day. But, everyone pretended like it was usual. Fred and Angelina were happy together.

Molly had written Percy a letter at his apartment in Diagon Alley but... to no one's suprise they hadn't recieved an answer as to if he would be coming or not. Molly had cried for a few hours and Mr Weasley had been angry, Ginny had tried to console them.

Ginny definately needed some time alone. She sighed and headed into a shop. She wasn't really sure what she was going to buy, in fact she hadn't a clue. She mosied around touching and looking at everything.

She yawned boredly and headed over to "Weasley's Wizard Wheezes" happily skipping in her long red robes, throwing her black scarf back over her shoulder. Ginny walked straight into the back of the store without knocking, George was leaning over a box of new supplies.

"Oi!" He cried before turning around, "This is employees only!" Then he turned around and smiled at her.

Ginny grinned, "George!" She leapt into his arms and kissed his cheek.

"We've missed you at home."

He nodded and handed her a chocolate. She shook her head in fear, "No way!"

George laughed, "No, i promise it's fine." he sounded serious, and she didn't know why, she believed him.

She ate it and it tasted wonderful. "Thanks." she took her cloak off and threw it onto a comfy looking chair in the corner and stood wearing a nice black dress.

Suddenly Fred walked in, he was grinning from ear to ear.

"Don't look so happy, Fred." she teased.

He laughed, "I can't help it."

George rolled his eyes and started rummaging around in the same box. Fred pulled her into a hug.

"I cannot believe you are getting married!"

"I know... me either."

"I'm glad, I love Angelina... she's great."

He smiled and kissed her forehead in excitement. "I love her to!"

Ginny laughed and George rolled his eyes again and headed back into the front of the store.

Fred pulled a small candy out of his pocket and handed it to her. She thanked him and popped it into her mouth. "I better go, Fred, but thanks for the candy."

He nodded, still grinning and let her out of the back door.

She walked back through the alley and onto the street, Suddenly she saw a tall man with jet black hair walk by, he turned down a street she had never been on. She followed, it had to be Harry.

The street was dark and scary, she felt disgusting as she walked down into the murkiness, following the very handsome, smart, and very quick walker, Harry Potter. She would have called his name but she was sure that if people around here knew who he was it wouldn't be safe, so she started running to catch up. Being 5'5'' wasn't always fun, especially when you were trying to catch up with a lanky man of 6'2''. Finally she caught up to him as he entered a store. She didn't want to go in though. It looked creepy and she wondered why Harry was there.

Suddenly she saw Draco Malfoy walk up towards her from in the alley next to the store. "Oh... if it isn't little Miss Weasle." He grinned maliciously at her. His platinum blonde hair was slicked back onto his head and he looked as if he had been smoking or drinking or something, his eyes were bloodshot. It scared her, suddenly she realized where she was, all by herself, in a "dark magic" street.

"What do you want?" she tried to sound fearless but she was just the opposite.

He laughed and she saw he wasn't happy he was making fun of her, laughing at her fright. "You."

She backed away, trying to run out of the alley but he pulled her by her wrist towards him. Suddenly Harry ran out of the shop, shoving something into his robe pocket. He had his wand out in front of him.

Draco pulled Ginny against him and roughly grabbed her waist, "Don't say a word." He hissed into her ear.

She screamed, Harry looked over at them and when he saw Ginny he rushed towards them. His face looked frightened and angry.

Suddenly Malfoy cried "Delorium!" and Harry fell back onto his back and Ginny gasped. Malfoy slapped her, Ginny falling to the ground in pain, the snow surrounding her, making her achingly cold. She began to cry, hoping that Harry wasn't dead.

Malfoy pulled Harry over next to her. "Delorium!" he yelled again and Ginny felt herself be thrown back against a wall and everything was black. 


	14. Chapter 14

I know that you are going to have a lot of questions after this chapter. so please feel free to review or email me. thanks a bunch. tell me what you think!

Chapter 14

Ginny lay on a bed. It was a nice bed, she supposed but she did not feel nice lying on it. Her hands were tied to the head board. Her feet were free, she was glad about that, she supposed. The sheets were nice and fluffy. The pillows behind her head were soft. She didn't feel comfortable. The dark curtains were drawn over the window. The walls were black. The flooring was a dark wood. Ginny was still in her black dress, she felt stupid, wearing one of her prettiest dresses at a time like this.

There was no way out of this. She didn't know where she was but she assumed that she was at the Malfoy manor. It disgusted her. It was probably where the death eaters had their meetings. She didn't know who had slept on this bed before, but she knew what kind of people usually came here. No one of good consequence.

She lay there wondering what was going to happen to her, Where was Harry. Her head really hurt and she wanted to touch it and see if she was cut, but she couldn't.

Suddenly she began to cry, sobbing,shaking tears.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was locked in what seemed to be a closet. It reminded him of where he had spent his childhood, in the Dursley's closet under the stairs. It made him sick. The place smelled strongly musty.

He had duct tape over his mouth. He uncomfortable tried to move his feet but they were tied together by an ugly pair of red boots, they were covered in dust. His hands were tied together and to a hook on the wall. He tried to yank his hands away, pulling as hard as he could but he just ended up with sore wrists.

He tried to move, to get more comfortable but he couldn't. All of a sudden he could hear someone crying. He wondered if it was Ginny. He wanted to cry out to her, tell her that he could hear her but he remember his taped mouth. He felt so angry. How could he be so stupid not to hit him with a spell first? Ginny could be hurt and he couldn't help her! It was all his fault.

He wondered why Ginny had been there in the first place? Why had she been on that street? He supposed someone could ask him the very same questions so he sighed inaudibly and tried to think of something happy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny saw the door slide open, she closed her eyes, knowing exactly who it was walking in, Draco Malfoy. She felt his hand on her cheek and she almost bit him. He was so disgusting!

"Hello my love." he whispered and carressed her cheek. She almost vomited.

"I'm not your love, just let me go." she looked at him angrily. He laughed.

"Of course you don't know that you love me yet... But you will know soon enough." He touched the collar of her dress. He was delicate when he touched her, but she was disgusted.

"Keep your hands off of me! Where is Harry?"

He laughed again, this time more suspiciously. "Wouldn't you guess, Ginny? Of course I killed him by now."

Ginny's eyes became wide, No! Not Harry! "How...How could you?" she screamed, tears flew down her cheeks.

He shook his head in mock dissapointment. "Come Ginny, you didn't really love him?"

"I hate you! I hate you!" she was histerical, not Harry, he was going to rid the wizarding world of Voldermort, her brother's best friend, her best friend... her love. She was sobbing.

Draco reached out and softly, feather-like touched her arm.

"You will come to love me, Like you thought you loved him." He said strongly.

She tried to pull herself away from him but couldn't.

He reached out and held her tightly as he pulled off her dress. She screamed and kicked but knew she couldn't win.


	15. Chapter 15

I didn't want to have to spell it out, and I'm not very good at the details of it so, you understand that Draco Malfoy is raping Ginny, right? I hope so because that is what's happening, sorry i know that it's sad. thanks though for all the reviews. it helps me write.

Chapter 15

December 20

Harry lashed about again, but to no avail. This was torture to him and Malfoy knew it.

He could hear Ginny screaming and crying. It made him physically sick, but he had no where to vomit, the tape was still over his mouth, tight as ever. His wrist were sore from all of the ill fated attempts of pulling himself free.

He could hear everything that was said in the room where Ginny was, he had heard when Malfoy had told her that he was dead. He had heard her crying, it had made him so angry he could barely think. Why was he doing this?

No one had come to see Harry yet. He had been alone in the closet for what seemed to be forever. He hadn't eaten this whole time but, he was used to starvation, he didn't feel hungry yet.

He could hear Malfoy speak in the room next to his, to Ginny. "I brought you some food, dearest."

Ginny just cried.

"Eat up darling, you need your strength."

Ginny did something to make him angry because Harry could hear a loud slap and angry words from Malfoy. "You will love me!" Harry winced and forced himself to calm down, there was nothing he could do.

Ginny laughed, but Harry could hear the nervousness in her voice, "I will never love you! You are dispicable!"

Harry could hear something glass break against a wall. "You bitch! He's dead! He's not coming back! You will love me!"

Harry closed his eyes, as if it would block out the sound of Ginny's screams, he couldn't handle this. He loved Ginny, and how Malfoy was hurting her... he couldn't stand it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny was sobbing against her arm, as her hands were tied above her head. Malfoy had left a few minutes before and Ginny couldn't help but sob with relief. She was naked against the sheets and she felt cold. She tried to kick the covers up over her but they ended up on the floor.

Malfoy was really scaring her, with his threats that she would love him. It was scaring her to death. She had never thought he had even the slightest bit of like for her, now he was saying he loved her, passionately obsessively, it was quite scary.

Suddenly Ginny thought of Harry, Malfoy said that he was dead. She knew that it was possible, but right then she tried not to believe it.

She shivered and tried to think of something happy, her mother, daffodils, lavender, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron, Hermione... Suddenly she wondered if anyone was looking for her, Harry. What if they did find her, here, in this bed naked. Would they think she was dirty, just as she thought she was.

What if she was pregnant? With a Malfoy baby? She couldn't handle that thought and she began to cry harder. Would she ever get out of here?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Malfoy walked through the door and Ginny felt sick to her stomach. He stared at her body and she almost vomited.

He smiled and walked towards her, "Hello, love, how have you been?" he sounded sweet but she knew differently. "Are you hungry?"

She remained silent, turning her head away from him.

"I'll send for a house elf to bring you your favorite, mashed potatoes and gravy." he grinned at his wit. She was shocked, how did he know her favorite?

"It's only my favorite when my mum makes it." she said angrily.

He laughed, his frightening laugh. "Well, would you like me to bring you mum here?"

She looked shocked and began to cry. "Please...no, no... leave my family alone."

He laughed, "What would I want with them?" He touched her hair and smoothed it down. Ginny felt revolted by his touch.

"I'll also tell them to bring up a basin of warm water to bathe my love in." He smiled and kissed her. Ginny would have bit his tongue except the last time she did that he had slapped her, she didn't think it was worth it.

She felt horrible and he had to force her to eat the mashed potatoes and gravy even though they were quite good.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

December 23

"Ginny, Ginny, you look even more beautiful today." Malfoy said as he placed the tray of delicious food onto the end table.

She just looked at him; he was completely psychotic if he thought raping her would make her love him, mad indeed.

She thought of asking him to put the blankets over her, she was freezing cold and was sick of being naked, but she didn't want to speak to him.

"Darling, are you alright?" he asked softly.

"No!" she screamed angrily, of course she wasn't alright. "I hate you! Let me go!" She began to sob again and he touched her cheek.

"I cannot let you go dearest, until you love me." he whispered into her ear and licked her cheek. She winced and turned her head away.

"I'll never love you; just give up... please... I want to go home." She sounded like a little girl; it was surprising that she was 18, at that moment.

"Oh... you will love me... just wait." he sounded like a villain from an old movie. It scared her. "Would you like a visitor, Darling?

She was suspicious; it could be Voldermort for all she knew. "N...No." she said nervously.

He laughed. "I think you do."

Suddenly the door opened, banging against the wall, Harry was thrown inside and he landed onto the floor. Ginny was shocked. He was tied at his hands and feet, tightly, he had duct tape over his mouth. He looked weak and his face was pale.

"Harry..." Ginny whispered. She felt very self-conscious of her nakedness then, even though Harry couldn't see since he was

Malfoy leaned over and swiftly ripped the duct tape from his mouth. Harry moaned but barely moved. Malfoy laughed and called for a house elf. Quickly a little creature came in, "Yes, m-master?" it stuttered.

"Feed him." He said simply and turned back towards Ginny.

The little elf hurried out of the room and came back with a plate of some unknown food. He shoved some of it into Harry's mouth and Harry didn't struggle, he was to weak, He hadn't eaten in three days.

"He's thirsty." Ginny said in fright, Harry was going to die!

Malfoy glared, "Alright, Ginny dear… kiss me and I will get him some water."

Ginny looked shocked, so this is what he was going to do, threaten her. She saw Harry look up at Malfoy and she could see his eyes turn black in anger.

"Will you kiss me, or let him die?"

She looked from Harry to Malfoy several times.

"Yes… I-I will kiss you." She said quietly.

"Say it louder Ginny." He ordered.

"I will kiss you." She felt tears falling down her cheeks.

He laughed and they kissed, Ginny felt nothing, except his wretched tongue against hers. She almost bit him but remember what she was kissing him for, Harry's life.

As they parted Malfoy licked his lips and looked towards Harry who had a cup of water against his lips, courtesy of Doogley the house elf. His eyes were looking sorrowfully at Ginny.

Malfoy pulled his wand from his pocket and pointed it at Harry. "Make love to me." He ordered.

She felt heavy tears falling down her cheeks. She looked at Harry's face and saw the anger… and then the sadness, knowing that it was his life that she was doing it for.

"You bastard!" he yelled hoarsely as if he hadn't used his voice in years.

Malfoy aimed his wand at Harry's head and looked back at Ginny, as if asking for her "okay".

"No! No!" She was sobbing, shaking. "I… I will!"

Malfoy grinned and looked at Harry's frustrated face. "Leave! Take that maggot back to the closet, Doogley."

Harry felt himself being thrown back into the closet where he could hear everything. And he sobbed, and sobbed.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N...Rape is definately a horrible, terrible thing, i hope that we all know that. Anyway... what i wanted to tell you is that even though i wrote about rape in my story doesn't mean i think it is good in any way. in fact it is just the opposite, it think it is one of the most wretched things on this earth. But if we didn't have problems and bad things happen to us in life, it wouldn't be life, would it. Anyway i'm sorry if you were offended, That's why i didn't describe it or anything, besides i didn't think it needed to be described in great detail, because i didn't want to offend anyone. It will play a role in the story, Ginny won't be raped again, dont worry, but it's something she had to go through. she isa great person, she will make it, even though it's hard. thanks a million for the reviews!

Chapter 17

December 24

Harry opened his eyes drowsily, he felt as if someone had drugged him, which they might have, he really didn't know. His eyelids felt heavy. His wrists and ankles were tied tighter than before.

He couldn't help but think of Ginny. What she had done for him. He knew it wasn't worth it, Malfoy would kill him anyway, it would all be in vain. But he was grateful, he wasn't dead and it was Ginny's sacrifice.

Suddenly he was blinded by light rushing into the closet. He winced against it, thinking that he was surely going to die then.

"Harry!" He heard a voice whisper sharply, he recognized it, it was Remus Lupin.

Harry opened his eyes and saw Remus looking at him in shock. He rushed towards him and ripped the tape off of his mouth. It hurt but Harry disguised his pain, as he usually did.

"Remus..." his voice was hoarse again. "Ginny..."

"Where is she Harry?"

"I... close... a room close... I don't know." he sounded dissapointed in himself.

"I will come back for you." Remus said and closed the door after him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny was shaking cold, she was still naked, a sheet only covering from her waist down. Malfoy hadn't come back in a long while and she wondered by what miracle it was so.

She felt herself begin to cry again but she held it back, not now, she must become strong against it. She had been gone for days now, she was sure of that, and she could very well be there for the rest of her life. But Harry... he had to get out... had to kill Voldermort and rid the wizarding world of the greatest evil it had ever known, it was his calling in life... he must do it.

Harry with his green-blue eyes that told her all of his feelings... well... at least most of them. She had loved him, but now she couldn't, maybe it was her calling to save his life, until... somehow, someone came to save them.

The door quietly creaked open and Ginny closed her eyes, not again. She felt the tears coming.

"Ginny?" she heard a whisper and then suddenly the sheet was pulled up higher, to cover her stomach and chest. She opened her eyes in shock.

"Remus." she fell into tears and sobbed, not noticing his hurried expression.

He used an old spell to untie the ropes that bound her hands together. He handed her his robe, it was much to long and shabby, but she put it on thankfully.

"We have to get Harry now, you must be perfectly quiet... do you understand Ginny?" he asked her as if she were a child.

She nodded, wiping her eyes on his robe.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Remus opened the door again Harry was crying in relief, Ginny stood behind Remus, her face was red and he could see the tear stains on her cheeks. Her hair was a mess, a mess of beautiful frizzy red. The robe was enormous on her short frame.

Remus used the same old spell to untie the ropes on Harry but it didn't work. He tried another one but finally pulled knife out of his pocket and began to saw away at it. Harry looked nervously at him, wondering why someone wasn't coming up to attack them by now. Remus looked behind him a few times and finally told Ginny to step inside the closet. She looked shocked, looking behind herself, forgetting the danger they were still in, and stepped inside.

Finally the ropes were gone and Harry stood weakly. "Are you alright, Harry?" Remus asked, true concern on his face.

"Yes...I'm fine... we must hurry."

Remus nodded and directed them down a hallway, suddenly someone walked towards them, a dark figure. Ginny gasped and rushed behind Remus. Harry shuddered a little, being without his wand and any bodily strength was a little frightening.

"It's just Dumbledore." Remus said and motioned Dumbledore towards them.

"Sir..." Harry started, embarassed, for some reason to be in the position to be rescued.

Dumbledore shushed him quickly. "He is gone, everyone is gone, to my knowledge... but still this isn't a very pleasant house and I do think you two could use a trip to St. Mungo's... Don't you agree Remus?"

Remus nodded solemnly. St. Mungo's it was.


	18. Chapter 18

don't worry, it will slowly become a happy story again. definately.

Chapter 18

December 25

Ginny woke, her eyes not wanting to open. Her body felt sore and the bed was seriously uncomfortable. She almost forgot where she was.

"Ginevra?"

The room was kind of fuzzy and the voice sounded slurred, like a drunk person. Ginny almost laughed, she felt so dizzy.

"Ginevra?"

"Shut up." she whispered, feeling a little drunk herself.

"Excuse me?" suddenly things came into view and she could see a nurse standing in front of her. Her name tag said, Afton. The room was bright and everything was white, sparkling clean.

"I... I'm sorry... I..." she stuttered, it was horribly embarassing.

The chubby little nurse just smiled, "Of course... It's fine, don't you worry."

Ginny nodded, her face still red from embarassement. "Where is my mother?" she felt like a little child, calling for her mum like that, but she was the person she had missed the most.

The nurse kept smiling, her little dark eyes squinting at her. "I'll have her come right in." she rushed out, shutting the door after her.

When the door swung open again it was Molly Weasley that stood, in her usual attire, looking at Ginny. Her face explained how she felt, It looked as if she hadn't stopped crying in days, her eyes were squinty. Her hair was a complete mess of red, as Ginny supposed hers was. She had two different colored shoes, one red shiny one, and the other a black one with scuff marks on the front.

"Mum?" her voice rasped and she began to cry.

Molly rushed towards her and held her like a baby, letting her cry for a long time. "Oh, darling... everything's going to be fine."

Finally when Ginny had stopped crying she wiped her eyes and looked up into her mother's concerned eyes. "Mum... I'm not pregnant am I?"

"No, dear. They used a spell." Ginny nodded and fell into tears again, this time it was happy ones.

"Oh... Ginny... I'm so sorry..." her mother whispered as tears fell down her cheeks to.

"I want to go home."

Molly nodded, "Tomorrow."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny didn't see her brothers that day, although her mother said they were in the hall. (All but Percy) Molly said they had sent him an owl to tell him she was in the hospital but he hadn't sent word back yet. Ginny wasn't too suprised. Molly said the boys were all fuming and randomly sobbing, pacing out in the hall, Ginny had almost laughed at that, not seeing her brothers doing such a thing.

Her father had been in the room briefly, he looked as if he had been crying, he couldn't talk to Ginny without getting a sad embarassed look in his eyes. It made Ginny quite upset so her mother had agreed not to make him come into the room again.

Molly had left for the night and come back with some clothes for Ginny to wear home. It was one of Ginny's ugliest dresses, pink which clashed with her hair, and frilly white lace, somehow Ginny didn't mind very much. She was just glad that she was back, with her mother, who loved her.

As they were leaving Mrs. Weasley piled all of Ginny's many flowers and gifts onto a wheelchair. Her parents had given her some daisies, one of her favorite flowers. Bill and Charlie had gotten her some roses. Fred and George being their usual silly selves gave her some chocolates from their shop, knowing she would use them well. Ron and Hermione had give her a beautiful silk blanket, it was soft and a rich chocolate brown color, Ginny loved it and wrapped it around her shoulders as they walked out the door of her room and into the hall.

The floors were slick and shiny, Ginny was intranced. She looked into every room as they passed them, heading to the elevator. Suddenly Ginny remembered Harry.

"Mum... where is Harry?" she whispered. Molly nodded and signed a check out paper as she reached a large desk. The skinny tight lipped nurse behind it nodded to her without smiling. Ginny always thought being a nurse would be a job she enjoyed, she wondered why the woman was so unhappy.

"Can you tell me where Harry Potter is?" Molly asked the nurse in a business-like way.

The woman didn't smile or anything just pulled out a long list and pointed her wand at it. "Harry Potter." she muttered. Pages flipped until they reached the P page and Harry Potter was highlighted. "He's in room, 390. 3rd floor."

Molly nodded and they began to walk towards the elevator again.

When they reached the 3rd floor Ginny began to be nervous. What would she say to him? Would he look at her differently? Would he be alright?

Molly opened the door and peered inside. Harry was asleep and a no one else was in the room. There were loads of presents, teddy bears, flowers, cards, all from his adoring fans. Ginny almost laughed. Molly pushed her inside and Ginny felt as if she woud vomit, at least he was asleep. She stood by the bed and looked down at his face.

He had dark circles surrounding his eyes again, except they were much darker, he looked sickly skinny.

"Oh dear." Molly gasped, "He will be coming home with us... so skinny."

"When do you think they'll let him leave?" Ginny whispered, his hair was sticking up all over the place, it looked as if one of the nurses had tried to comb it, obviously making it worse off.

"Mum, let's go home, I don't feel well."

Molly looked at her worriedly. "Of course, Ginny, lets get you home to have some mashed potatoes and gravy."

Ginny tried to smile at it, make her mother feel good, but she did remember the mashed potatoes and gravy she had had while in the "Malfoy Manor". She knew she would always be trying to forget it, and not just the mashed potatoes.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

December 27

Christmas Eve was on the 27 of December that year at the Weasley's house. Harry was to be released from the hospital that day and they were going to celebrate with him and Ginny. When they had gone missing the family had decided to postpone Christmas. It was showing to be a good idea.

Ginny had found the house in pretty much the same order. When she got home Arthur and Charlie were out working. Molly said they had been sorry to miss her coming home but... they had so much work as usual. Fred and George had to go back to their shop for a few hours, they had after all closed it the whole time she was missing. Hermione, Ron, and Bill were the only ones sitting in the living room when she and Molly got home from the hospital.

Hermione stood quickly and hugged Ginny. "Your alright?"

Ginny nodded, not really meaning it. Hermione couldn't understand, Ginny just wanted her to go home to her well kept house, the cute little cottage about 2 miles away, and she wanted her to take her husband with her.

"Can I have a hug, Ginny?" Ron asked and Ginny almost slapped him. IT was as if, all of a sudden they thought she would be afraid of a hug.

"Of course, Ron, whatever made you think that you couldn't." she said bitterly, the longest sentences she had spoken since she went to the hospital.

Ron turned beet red and nodded. When they hugged it was awkward, as if he didn't want to hurt her.

Bill stood quickly, brushing his trousers of some unseen dust. He hugged her and kissed her cheek. "I've really missed you Ginny... I"m so glad... your... alright." He said 'alright' as if it were a different word.

"Well... who wants some supper?" Molly asked, trying to be cheerful.

"I'm starved." Bill cried, trying to be natural.

"Well... how about mashed potatoes and gravy?"

Ginny winced, "Uh...can we have... something else?"

Molly looked shocked, it was her favorite food after all. "What... what would you like dear?"

"Well... I don't mind anything else... just not mashed potatoes."

Molly nodded reluctantly, trying hard not to ask why.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Harry reached the Burrow he was extremely nervous. His hands were shaking and sweaty. He didn't know what to expect. Would they ask questions? How would he answer, well... yes, your daughter did sacrifice her virtue for my life. He had no clue.

And what to expect with Ginny... he was most scared of that. Would they ever be the same as they were? No. He was sure of that.

He felt quite sick, his head was pounding and his stomach still ached, after he had eaten so much of the retched hospital food, and vomited it back up, he just didn't feel the same. His stomach had a lot to get used to. He wondered how he would eat Molly Weasley's food and cut it down to a minimum?

As he knocked on the door he wiped his sweaty palms on his trousers. They were tweed and definately not his nicest pair, but they were one of the only pair that had fit him lately, with his thinning waist.

Arthur answered and smiled at Harry, it was a wary smile, as if he would give anything not to fake it. Molly had probably asked him to smile. Molly was always trying to make other people feel better, he did love that about her.

"Come on in Harry, We're just about to have Christmas Eve supper."

Harry just nodded and followed Mr. Weasley into the kitchen, walking on the new shiny linoleum flooring, Mrs. Weasley had recieved for her last birthday.

Bill and Charlie were sitting at the kitchen table, talking quietly amongst themselves, which they had been doing more and more often. He really wondered what they were talking about. "She's all wrong for you." Harry said, randomly. Charlie looked up quickly, looking around in fright.

"W-What?"

Harry laughed, "Bloody 'ell... it really is a girl then?" Harry was just faking it, he really didn't find it funny, he was trying to find something funny.

Charlie shook his head trying to take it back.

"Alright, Alright... I won't ask any questions." Harry said and walked into the living room. Ron and Hermione jumped up almost automatically to hug him.

"Harry, how ya been?" Ron asked.

"I'm fine..." he said, he wondered why they were asking him this, when it was Ginny they should be worried about.

"Harry!"Hermione began to cry and Harry just felt very... out of place.

"I'm fine Hermione. Don't cry... really..." then he saw Ginny, she was sitting in Mr. Weasley's chair, rocking back and forth, staring out the window. She looked as if she were in another world.

When Hermione and Ron were done fussing over him Fred and George were motioning him to sit next to them. Harry nodded, wanting a bit of a laugh.

"Well... we aren't going to ask anything unless you want to tell us." George said.

Fred nodded as if confirming that it was actually "we" not just George that had that thought.

"Well... uh... thanks guys."

"Sure Harry. We just thought since you helped us get out joke shop started we'd help you out... you wanna play some Quidditch after supper? Have a little fun..."

"Oh, sure." Harry said, looking away from them to Ginny. He was very worried, it was Ginny, the fun girl, what had happened, no... he knew what had happened.

"Great." George grinned and he handed Harry some chocolate.

"No, thanks." He said, he was saving his stomach space so he could eat what little he could eat, of his favorite foods that Mrs. Weasley made.

"Blimey Harry!" Fred cried.

"You better eat, you look like you've lost at least 20 pounds."

Harry frowned, it was embarassing, having his weight loss shoved in his face... and Ginny's. He'd prefer if she didn't notice. "No I haven't... And quite frankly i think it is none of your damn business." He shot out.

Fred and George looked shocked and they both stood up quickly and left the room.

"Supper's ready!" Mr. Weasley called from the kitchen. Harry stood and walked in, Ginny following slowly, distractedly behind him. As they entered the kitchen Harry could see more than just the Weasleys there. There was Dumbledore, Tonks, and Remus. He turned to look at Ginny, Her face had turned white, he didn't know why.

"Ginny are you alright?" he whispered hoping no one would hear, but the kitchen had gone completely silent.

She looked up into her eyes and saw embarassment, he didn't know why she was embarassed. She turned and rushed up the stairs.

Everyone looked around a bit before Mrs. Weasley burst into tears. "Ginny... oh she'll never be the same..." Arthur put his arms around her and she cried onto his chest. Everyone else looked towards Harry for some explanation.

"I... I can't explain anything right now... I don't think it's the right time..." Dumbledore was nodding to him. "I... I need to go talk to Ginny." Then he headed up the stairs the only sound below being that of Molly Weasley's tears and Arthur's soothing words.

He knocked on Ginny's door softly. He could hear her crying inside. "Ginny?"

Then he just opened the door, knowing she wouldn't say anything when she was crying. She was sitting on her bed, her room was her favorite color, chocolate brown. Her bed was an old quilt her mother had made. The only thing different about it since he had last entered it was the broken vase on the floor. It was a beautiful vase, and Harry actually felt sad that it was broken.

"Ginny?" He whispered.

She whipped around and looked at him. Her face was red and tired looking. When she saw him she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Why... Why did you leave like that?"

She turned back away from him, looking at the wall, "I couldn't... When... everyone knew... it's just so... It's one thing to be married and everyone knows you aren't a virgin anymore... but... oh, bloody 'ell... it's just all so retched... Dumbledore even knows it, Damnit!Remus Lupin seeing me bare naked from the waist up... I just couldn't..."

Harry was suprised... he hadn't thought... then suddenly he understood. "Oh."

"I just have to get out of this house... I just... I thought the whole time of how i wanted to go home so badly, and now... i just want to leave, i must sound so ungrateful..."

"No... what do you mean?"

"Everyone looks at me differently, it's like it's not even my family anymore... I just... I need to leave for a while... get away... come back when they've forgotten about it."

"Will they ever forget about it?" Harry asked.

Ginny looked at him and her eyes became sad again. "No... but they'll just... get used to the idea... at least I hope so..."

Harry nodded. "Where are you going to go?"

"I... I don't know..."

"Well..."

"I was thinking somewhere in Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade... better Diagon Alley... I won't see Fred or George very much."

Harry nodded again. "Do you have money?"

Ginny looked up again and then he knew by the look on her face that she didn't.

"No... of course not... you just graduated... it's settled then... you can get a job somewhere in Diagon Alley and live with me."

Ginny looked shocked. "I... no, no... Mum would never... Dad would never... no, no..."

Harry laughed a little, "I'm gone most of the time, It has 2 bedrooms. IT would be fine... I'll pay the rent. You can just live there until you earn enough money."

Ginny finally realized what a good idea it was. "hm... As long as you stay out of my hair." She teased.

They both laughed a little and shook hands as an agreement. Ginny would leave, preferably very soon.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

December 29

Harry heard a knock on the door. He stood and pulled a shirt on. Nobody ever knocked on his door, it must be Ginny. He rushed towards the dark red door and wrenched it open.

Ginny was standing there in a brown dress, the dress she had worn to his graduation. She was wearing sneakers, one was untied. Her hair was in a ponytail high up on her head. She wore no makup except for a little mascara that had run down her face, probably on the trip to his apartment.She was holding an envelope. Her dark brown eyes were smiling a little, or at least trying to.

"Hi Ginny." He said.

"Hi." she said.

"Come- Come in."

He led her in and escorted her to the dark brown leather couch. It was luxurious and Ginny sat on it carefully. When Harry had moved into the apartment he had wanted everything he hadn't had as a child, everything he wanted. Being an auror payed quite well, letting him do so.

The living room had two red arm chairs sitting next to the leather couch. It had a muggle tv against the cream colored walls. He had a few paintings around. He had found them and nailed them crookedly to the wall, using no magic whatsoever to do it. It had a wonderful rug on the floor, it was from India he was told.

The kitchen had cherry wood cabinets he had ordered, saying he liked the color quite a bit. The refrigerator was always a mess, but he didn't much care, he didn't really eat much anyway. The floor was tiled and it looked quite nice, not to bad.

The bathroom was another story, it was a complete mess. He did clean the toilet. But when he had moved in the apartment had been in shambles. Wood everywhere, nails sticking out of the walls. He had taken a day or two off of work to fix it up... he hadn't gotten around to the bathroom, or his bedroom.

The spare bedroom was really not to bad. The walls were painted a dark green color. The bed was soft quilts of dark red and brown and white. It just looked really elegant. At least that is what Hermione had called it when she and Ron came to visit.

Harry had been sleeping in the spare bedroom as his bedroom didn't have a bed,well... it had a matress but it lay on the floor with odd blankets strewn about it. He hadn't painted the walls yet and the balcony door was quite broken. He just prefered not to remind himself of the work yet to do.

Ginny almost sighed in awe. It was a very nice apartment. Very nice.

"Wow... I didn't know you were such a decorator Harry." she smiled generously. Harry turned bright red.

"Well... uh... I just-"

"It's very nice."

He nodded and directed her to the kitchen, she opened the refrigerator almost automatically. She grinned.

Harry turned red in embarassment again.

"I'll clean it right up."

Then he showed her the bathroom. She laughed without meaning to. "Well... you can tell that a man lives here."

Harry grinned a little to. "Well... you know."

"So... where's my room?" she asked. "It better be good." she teased.

He laughed a little and opened the door to the spare bedroom. Ginny stood in awe, it was beautiful. She loved everything. "It's great." she smiled and leaned over and kissed his cheek. He felt something in his stomach jump as he lips brushed his cheek.

"Well... that's about it." he said, hoping she wouldn't want to see his bedroom.

"I want to see your room." she grinned. "If the spare bedroom is this nice, I want to see how great your room is. She giggled and ran out into the hall.

She rushed into his room without waiting for him to open the door. She just smiled when she saw the clothes on the floor odd colored blankets on the mattress. The unpainted white walls. She just smiled. Then she ran and flung herself back ontot the mattress.

Harry stared at her in awe. She was amazing. The way she laughed, the way she thought his messy refrigerator was funny. Everything about her.

He lay back on the mattress next to her. She was staring at him. "You're funny Harry." she giggled drunkenly.

"Funny? Nobody's ever called me that."

"Your...different."

Harry could feel her breath on his neck and her sneakered foot against his leg. It felt nice, but uncomfortable. He felt... he could be there next to her... he wanted to kiss her. He stood up quickly. "You want dinner or something?" he asked shakenly.

She smiled up at him, her dimple showing. Her dress had riden up a bit and showed off some of her thighs. Harry began to feel a little sick... or something.

"Do you have any cantaloupe?"

He looked a little confused. He never had eaten cantaloup. "Um... no. I've never eaten cantaloup."

She looked very suprised. "Oh! I love cantaloup. Let's go to the store. I brought a bit of money... just a bit mind you." he face was very serious and he almost laughed. "Lets go to the store, I'll make dinner tonight."

He nodded and smiled at her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry stood, cleaning the refrigerator as Ginny cut the cantaloup. The newly bought food was sitting on the counter tops, in brown grocery bags.

"I cannot believe you haven't eaten cantaloup." Ginny said for about the 20th time.

He laughed, "I just... the Dursley's never had it... if they did i never had any... Hogwarts usually doesn't serve stuff like that."

She frowned. "What was it like... with the Dursley's?"

"Well... When I was little, i remember Christmas. Dudley would get about 50 or 60 presents. He was such an ass, telling them that they were stupid presents and he hated them."

Ginny stopped cutting and looked at him, but he didn't stop cleaning so she couldn't see his face.

"What about your birthday, didn't they give you anything then?"

"No."

Ginny sighed. "They sound retched. Purely retched."

He tried to laugh but it really was a sad thing for him to talk about. His whole childhood had been spent with people who he hated, and who hated him even more.

"How was it to grow up with six brothers?"

She smiled a little. "Well... Bill and Charlie weren't about much... unless it was summer or Christmas break. Percy was ghastly. Even when he was young he hadn't that... I'm to good for this family attitude."

Harry suddenly remembered that day when he had walked in on Ginny when she was in Percy's room, there had been a broken picture of him on the floor. She had been crying. He couldn't understand it then.

"Aren't you upset he left?"

Ginny looked up at him as he took a bottle of mustard out of the refrigerator. "Oh, I'm not upset about it... Mum was... I'm just so mad... everytime he doesn't write Mum cries for hours."

He nodded. " Were Fred and George always so..."

"Yes. I remember when they were 11 and first were leaving for Hogwarts, Mum got an owl home the first day."

Harry laughed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny was laying on the couch and Harry was laying on the Indian rug next to it. Ginny was holding the bowl of cantaloup and grinning.

"Hey, I wanna try some."

Ginny giggled and picked up a piece of cantaloup and held it above his head.

Harry smiled a little and opened his mouth.

"Let's see how good you are at catching, off the Quidditch field." She teased him.

He laughed a little and suddenly the cantaloup landed right into his mouth, he pretended to choke.

Ginny laughed. "Your such a faker."

He grinned and began to chew it. It tasted really good, it was soft and juicy and... really good.

"How do you like it?" she asked, her mouth full of cantaloup herself.

"It's really good..."

She smiled, "I know." Cantaloup almost fell out of her mouth.

"Your such a pig." Harry said.

"Jerk." Ginny said and leaned over the couch and shoved 3 pieces of cantaloup in his mouth, Harry couldn't help but laugh.

They never did have dinner they just had a cantoaloup fight instead and then they were both tired.

Ginny lay under the red and brown quilts, she felt warm and safe. She lay her head against the pillows and caught a most wondeful scent. It smelled musky and manly. She giggled and inhaled deeply.

Harry knocked on the door. "Ginny?"

"Come in." she sighed.

Harry opened the door and stepped in, walking slowly, He was wearing a pair of long pajama bottoms and a ripped shirt. There was a stain on the front that looked like paint.

"How's the room?" he asked, putting his hands in his pockets.

She snuggled in and pulled the blankets up higher to her chin. "It's great. The bed is so comfy."

He smiled happily, he was glad that she liked it. "Yeah, I always fall asleep right when my head hits the pillow."

"Oh, you sleep here?" she smiled mischieviously, "That's why it smells so good."

Harry blushed and shrugged, "I... sorry, I should have washed the sheets before you got here."

She giggled and shook her head. "Smells really good." and she snuggled up to the pillow, Harry felt himself feel that same sick feeling he'd felt earlier. His stomach felt like there was a rock thrown to the bottom of it.

"Well," Harry cleared his throat. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Mhm..." She sighed tiredly.

He laughed a little and closed the door.

I got lots of people asking me what cantaloup is. I was amazed! Sorry, but i think you are missing out. Anyway it is a fruit, circle melon. The inside is orange, the very middle of it is soft and mushy and very yummy. If you haven't tried one, you definately need to go to the store right now. thanks!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Ginny awoke with tears falling down her cheeks, her body shaking with fear. She had had a nightmare again. Tom Riddle and Draco Malfoy, they had both been after her. They had threatened her with Harry's life again. Her families lives. They said that either she would die or they would die. It was a horrible choice. It had felt so real, she could see their faces so clearly, their touches like real ones.

Ginny slid out of bed cautiously and turned on the light. She couldn't stop crying, she wondered if life would ever be close to what it was before. Eating cantaloup with Harry had been normal, she had tried to forget then, when they were having fun, and she had, but not for very long.

She slid the door open and stood staring at the light seeping through the cracks of Harry's door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry woke up from a nightmare. His emotions were raw. At first it had been his mother, screaming again in his mind. Over and over he heard her, making him sob. Then it had been Voldermort, standing there, in front of his mother, holding him as a baby, as he killed her. Then he had been fuming with anger, shaking. Suddenly the dream had changed, he was lying on the floor again as Malfoy made Ginny kiss him, made her make love to him. Harry felt so angry all at once. His anger boiled in his stomach, all through his body.

Suddenly he woke up, wrenching up in bed, his blankets were tangled around him. He had beads of sweat on his forehead, he didn't bother to wipe away. As he looked around the room his eyes stopped on the doorway, the light was on in the hall. He rushed towards it and threw it open.

There stood Ginny in all of her glamor. Well... in her pajamas and messy hair at least, but that was glamorous enough for Harry. She was crying and Harry quickly put his arms around her. He felt a little... say uncomfortable with his shirt off in front of her. But she didn't notice and her tears just landed against his bare skin.

His emotions suddenly changed, he just wanted to protect her, but he hadn't done that before, in the chamber of secrets he had, barely, but not with Draco Malfoy. It made him sick to think about that so he just held her tighter and concentrated on the smell of her hair.

Ginny always smelled softly of lavender and roses. Her skin was soft and smoothed in the scent.

"Don't let them hurt me." she whispered, her voice cracking with sob.

"I won't." he closed his eyes and tried to think of all the ways that he could protect her, lock her in a high tower, burry her underground, there weren't many options.

Harry picked her up in his arms, her breath against his bare chest. He carried her into her room and lay her under the sheets. She was still holding onto him, and she wasn't letting go. Her short little, chipped pink painted nails scratched against his skin gently.

Harry wanted to yell, scream... he didn't know what... other than kiss her, he didn't know what else he wanted to do. He loved her. The way she smelled, the way her hair fell against her face covering the tears. The way her little body fit against his when he was against her.

"Don't leave Harry."

He loved the way she said his name, as if that's the only thing she wanted to say for the rest of her life.

"I..."

"Just hold me." she sounded like a little kid when they were scared, just wanting to sleep in Mom and Dad's bed.

He fell under the covers the softness encircling him, his hands finding her waist. He pulled her towards him and just held her, the rest of the night.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Ginny woke up with her hand laying across the other side of the bed. Harry was gone. There was a messy little piece of paper underneath her hand.

In Harry's scrawled handwriting it said,

Ginny,

Sorry I couldn't stay, but you know how this business is.

Running to and fro at everyone's beck and call...

such a life I lead.

love, Harry

Ginny almost sighed but stopped herself. He said, love. But of course, everyone signs letters with love. She nodded, trying to reassure herself. Then she stood up from bed, pulling her pajamas and underwear off, leaving them on the floor, she opened the door to her bedroom, finding it fun to be sneaking around naked, even though she knew that there wasn't anyone there.

Suddenly she became scared, there was no one there. Anyone could come and do anything to her... no one would be there to help her. She shut the door quickly and locked it.

She opened the closet, then full of her clothes and hid behind her coats, sitting there for hours, scared to move.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

When she woke up it was about 2 o'clock in the afternoon, she shook her head at herself, it was pathetic to hide in a closet.

She quickly took a shower and got dressed, ate some lunch and headed out of the apartment. She was going to look for a job.

She asked Olivander if he needed any help, but he said he hadn't had help in his shop since it was started and he wasn't planning on stopping a tradition, "even for a girl like you".

It had made Ginny a little mad so she had stopped at a little pub on a corner to grab a butterbeer and soak in her dismay.

As she opened the door and heard the little bell tinkle she could see orange hair in the corner of the pub, orange hair, of course... other people had orange hair. She sat down at the bar and the bartender quickly payed attention to her. He was about20 or so, he was actually quite handsome in ansexy sort ofway, He had a tattoo on his muscled right arm, it was a skull. He had a tight shirt on that excentuated his muscles. He had brown eyes and brown skin and black hair.

"What can I get for you beautiful." he smiled, she blushed.

"Well... just a butterbeer, thank you."

He laughed a little. "Come on, try something new, you'll like it." he looked as if he knew that she wouldn't, try something new.

"No, no."

He laughed and walked away.

Ginny looked back over to the other side of the room and saw him, Percy Weasley, staring at her. He had the same ugly look on his face, like she was dirt. She quickly looked away from him. It had been so long, she couldn't... she barely thought of him anymore, how he had broken up their family. Now they were better, they didn't need him.

The bartender came back and set the butterbeer in front of her, not leaving, just staring at her.

"You don't remember me Ginny?"

Her head shot up, how did he know her name?

"N-no."

He laughed a little. "It's alright. I was two years ahead of you at Hogwarts."

She nodded smiling politely.

"Ivan Frank."

She did remember him, he had used to stare at her all the time, it made her rather uncomfortable but it also made her feel quite special. Once he had asked her out, but she had to turn him down because Dean had asked her out earlier that day. She was very suprised at how he looked compared to how he used to look, of course she only saw him in his Hogwarts uniform before.

"Do you remember me?"

"Yes." she nodded, blushing, and tried to look away.

He laughed a little again.

"You know I used to be mad about you."

"Well..."

"Your gorgeous."

"I..."

"Will you go out with me tomorrow night?"

"Yes."

She shocked herself, she had answered so quickly, but she had always had a little bit of a crush on him, not a Harry Potter crush, but a crush. He was handsome and he adored her, and he wasn't afraid to let everyone know that he adored her.

He nodded, grinning, "What time?"

"Excuse me." Someone annoyingly high voice behind her croaked, Percy. Ginny rolled her eyes.

Ginny turned around and looked at him, "Just go away, it's what your good at."

"Oh don't worry, I'm not coming back... I just wanted to say that... I think it's really disgusting what your doing. I have to keep the name Weasley unfortunately, and your not making it any better." His ratty little face was glaring at her. Ginny felt like punching him. "I heard that you'd been sleeping around lately but really, picking up bartenders... your just pathetic."

Ginny looked at him in shock, how could he say that, that was not the Percy she knew.

Suddenly Ivan stood up and his brown eyes bore into Percy, Percy looked scared and he backed up a bit.

"Get out of my bar."

Percy nodded and rushed out.

Ivan laughed a little and looked at her, "You okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine, I'm sorry he insulted you."

He nodded and didn't stop smiling. "I can't believe he's your brother he's such a bastard."

She smiled a little. "I haven't seen him in years."

"Well... that's a good thing I guess."

"Yeah, I guess." Ginny smiled, she loved how Ivan's teeth were so nice and pearly and perfect, in straight rows.

"Well... 8 o'clock then?"

She nodded and picked up her red little purse from the counter and handed him a bit of money for the butterbeer. "You wouldn't happen to have a job around here for me would you?"

He looked a little shocked, "Of course I do." Then suddenly he frowned, "I don't know... this place isn't much for ladies like you."

She blushed. "Come on, I really need a job."

"Alright, how about being my assistant bartender... I would have to teach you a thing or two but I think it might work out nicely." he teased, his brilliant teeth showing again.

"That sounds wonderful." She smiled and stood up to leave.

"Wait... Where's your place?"

"Oh," she giggled a little, "It's apartment 13 Quizical apartments."

He laughed a little.

"You know the place?"

"Yeah, I used to live there."

She smiled, "I expect you to be on time then."

He nodded seriously and winked as she walked out.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N... Sorry for the wait. I know how you hate waiting. Thanks for the reviews... Lots of love,Sloane

Chapter 23

Harry still hadn't come back, even when it was getting to be time for her date with Ivan the next night. Ginny was a little worried about him. Was he usually gone this long? She had no idea.

Ginny decided just to wait until she got back from her date, then if he wasn't home, she would worry. So Ginny began to get ready for her date. She was wearing a low cut blue top with lace, it was pretty and it made Ginny feel good. She wore a pair of jeans rolled up to capris to dress down the outfit, after all, Ivan hadn't told her where they were going so she decided to be prepared for anything, fancy restaurant or his bar, either way. She wore some strappy red high heels that made her feel sexy. She laughed a little at her stupidity and hurriedly brushed her hair, not bothering to put it up or anything.

Suddenly she heard a steady knock on the door. She hurried and almost tripped as she pulled the door open.

Ivan stood there smiling, he was wearing a pair of jeans and a nice cream colored dress shirt and a dark blue suit coat, he looked nice, in a relaxed way.

"Hi." she smiled.

"Hey Ginny." He grinned at her casually, staring at her eyes. She motioned him inside and shut the door after him.

"Come on in. I just need to write a note."

He nodded and followed her into the kitchen. "Your a great decorator."

"Oh, I didn't decorate." she giggled and pulled a notepad and pencil out of a drawer in the kitchen and began to write.

"Who do you live with?"

She looked up and smiled a little, not wanting to tell him, and kept writing.

"Come on, who do you live with... tell me your not married." he teased. "Are the kids upstairs?"

She laughed and finished the note and started walking to the door. "Yeah, three, Ginny Jr., Ginevra, and..."

He laughed. "Ivan Jr.?"

She blushed and laughed a little. "Where are we going?"

"Who do you live with?"

She laughed again, "Get off of my back."

He grinned, his dark eyes sparkling teasingly at her.

"Harry Potter." she mumbled.

"What?"

"I live with Harry Potter."

Ivan's mouth was opened and he even looked a little mad. "What the hell do you mean you live with him?"

"It's purely platonic." she sighed and pulled him by his hand along the hall.

"What do you mean, your living with a man, how is that platonic?" He sounded exasperated.

"Honestly Ivan, in my whole lifetime we've kissed once."

He was looking into her eyes, deeply, making her a little nervous. "Why do you live with him then?"

"He's letting me stay for free until I get my own place. I don't have any money." She jumped off of the bottom stair and they headed out into the dark night.

"Perfect, you can just move in with me instead." he teased and they headed left along a side street.

She laughed, but inside she was a bit angry. How rude of him to imply that she was the type of girl that would move in with him without even knowing him.

"Where are we going?" she asked again, more persistantly.

"Do you like mexican food?"

"um... yes."

"Good, that's where we're going, a mexican restaurant." He had his perfect smile on and it made Ginny feel all warm inside, how sappy, she felt so dumb going out with someone she barely knew.

Ivan stopped at the corner restaurant and opened the door for Ginny. The place looked scrappy and really quite disgusting but Ginny decided to give it a chance.

"Do you come here often?" she asked politely, he just smiled, looking in a trance at her.

They soon were seated in a little booth with a hole ripped in the seat, they were eating some chips and salsa.

"Do you like it Ginny?"

"Yeah, it's really good, I think there's mangos in the salsa."

He laughed a little and nodded.

"What have you been doing since Hogwarts?" she asked him.

"Well... Nothing much really, I went to Africa for a while, a year or so... I was helping some Muggle doctors there, people are really sick in Africa,"

Ginny knew that people were sick in Africa she didn't say anything though.

"Then I came back and started working at the pub, My uncle used to own it so when he died last year he gave it to me... so here I am."

Ginny smiled at him, "Any serious relationships I should know about?"

He laughed and shook his head, "Not really, I met a girl in Africa, Hana but she got married... so... no, no relationships, whatsoever."

"I'm sorry,"

He just kept looking intently at her, "It's fine."

"What about you, Didn't you just graduate?"

"Yes, well... a few months ago anyway... May, it's seems like forever-ago really."

He nodded, an understanding look on his face. "It feels like 10 years at least since I graduated."

"What have you been doing since?"

"Oh..." Ginny stuttered, she didn't want him to know anything about what had happened to her. She stuttered and her face turned red.

Ivan suddenly looked concerned, "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable... If you want to wait... tell me later... that's fine."

Ginny was stunned, wait... for there next date of course... of course they would have a second date. "Oh... yeah, that sounds good."

He nodded.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They walked along the street drunkenly, even though they weren't really drunk, they were just laughing. They stopped under a streetlight and Ivan stood, staring into her face seriously.

"Darling, your beautiful."

She didn't laugh, she didn't smile, she just nodded.

He laughed a little. "I'm serious... you're the most beautiful-"

Ginny poked him in the ribs and began running away from him, teasing him.

"Hey come back here!" he called and ran after her,

Ginny was running up her apartment steps and he didn't stop, he kept following her. She giggled in anticipation and began to fumble with the lock on the front door.

He laughed as he ran up to her and pulled her against the door, "No running away now Ginny."

Ginny's mind reeled at his words, _No running away now Ginny... No running away now Ginny... _She suddenly shoved him off of her and shoved the door open and locked it.

"So Ginny... how was your..." Harry said behind her, he was sitting on the couch watching the muggle news.

Ginny jumped.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." she replied tartly and began to walk towards her bedroom.

Ivan knocked on the door, "Ginny, come on... what's wrong?" he sounded desperate.

"Do you want me to just ignore your desperate suitor at the door?" Harry teased.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Would you mind going to tell him that I went to bed and he can call me tomorrow to tell me my work schedule?"

"Uh... Sure... that's fine..." He stood and opened the door.

Ginny walked into the bathroom and turned the bathtub on, relieved for the time to herself, where no one was talking to her... everything was quiet...

A/N... How did you like it? I know, I know, you aren't reading this for Ivan and Ginny's romance you are reading it for Harry and Ginny's romance... I'm sorry, I got caught up... Ivan is wonderful... I couldn't help it... Don't worry though... this is still a Harry and Ginny romance.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Ginny woke up to hear an owl pecking at her window. Ginny yawned and rolled over, trying to ignore it.

"Bloody 'ell!" Harry yelled from his bedroom. "Shut that thing up, will you?"

Ginny laughed and stood up from the bed and opened the window, the owl stumbled in and Ginny could see that it was Ron and Hermione's owl, close to death. He was quite an ugly owl, they called him Illiad. They had gotten him as a wedding present from Charlie.

Ginny closed the window and walked barefoot in her nightgown into the living room where Hedwig's cage was sitting in the corner, Hedwig was gone, out delivering a letter she supposed, she grabbed some food and water and lugged it into her bedroom.

"What's going on?" Harry called drowsily.

"It's Ron and Hermione's owl!"

She heard a thud from his bedroom and then he opened the door suddenly. His hair was a complete mess, it almost made Ginny laugh. His pajama pants were to loose and were falling off, his shirt was dirty and also looked to big.

"Rough night?" she smiled up at him as she opened the parchment that Illiad had carried.

Harry rolled his eyes and pulled his pants up. "What does it say?"

When Ginny didn't answer Harry walked up behind her and read it over her shoulder.

---

Dearest Harry and Ginny,

We miss you dearly and are sorry we haven't come to visit you, but you to could have come to visit us.

We are all going to dinner at the Burrow on Sunday, Everyone is invited. We'd really like you to come along.

But if you aren't able to come then send us an owl and we'll have a dinner at your place.

We miss you two dearly and wish you wouldn't keep yourselves locked away like you do.

Anyway, we would love to get together with you.

Lots of love,

Hermione and Ron

---

"You want to go on Sunday?" Harry asked her gently.

"I don't think so, Mum would lecture me and beg me to move back home. I just don't think so..."

Harry nodded. "We'll have them over then... You know how to cook?"

Ginny laughed a little. "Sort of."

"Good, Because I am absolutely desperate when it comes to cooking."

Ginny smiled at him. "Are you working today."

Harry nodded.

"Me too..." Ginny grinned at him. "DidI mention that I got a job?"

Harry laughed, "No, but Ivan mentioned it when I was talking to him outside."

Ginny blushed, "What else did he mention?"

"Oh, nothing... " Harry felt his stomach jump, other than the fact that he is in love with you , nothing, he said nothing. "So you're working in a pub? That's a bit of an odd place for you to work."

Ginny looked up and Harry saw that she looked a bit embarassed. "Well... yes, but... It will be a fine job, I'll be working with Ivan so..." Why was she talking to Harry about Ivan? She didn't know but she quickly stopped herself.

Harry felt depressed as she said his name, Ivan. All of his hopes crushed in that one name,

Ginny suddenly felt sick, she couldn't go out with Ivan when he was just her second choice, if at any moment Harry said that he loved her and wanted to be with her, she would drop Ivan in a second. She couldn't go out with him when she knew that she could do that to him.

"I..." Ginny mumbled and Harry looked up quickly, in anticipation.

"I've got to go to work now." Harry said and stood quickly and rushed into the bathroom to have a shower and get ready for work.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny stood with her back towards Ivan. She was handing a man at the bar his vodka. Ivan walked up behind her and gently put his hands on her hips.

"You're doing good." he whispered and walked away again.

Ginny sighed, she had to tell him, even if it meant getting fired, She walked to the back of the pub, where Ivan kept the stocks of bottles neatly stacked in rows.

Ivan was organizing a few things and sipping a gin. He was quite able todrink large amounts of strong alcohol and still be completely himself. It was quite a talent.

"Ivan, can we talk?" Ginny asked as she stepped up behind him. Ivan looked up quickly and almost dropped his gin. He set it down on the table and looked back at her.

"Sure Ginny. But it can't be anything that leads to a makeout session, we have work to do." he teased. They hadn't kissed yet and he was always full of things like that, always saying they had done more than they had. It made Ginny a little angry.

"No Ivan." she said firmly, her eyes blazing. "That's the point... I'm sorry, I don't think we should go out with each other anymore."

Ivan looked shocked and then a little angry. " What do you mean, why not?"

Ginny sighed, she had hoped it would end well, with them still being friends, she did like Ivan after all. "I mean, we're not right for each other,I just don't think we should date each other."

"Why the bloody hell not?" He looked quite angry and it scared Ginny a little.

"B-Because... I just... I think we'd be better off as friends."

"I can't believe this!"

Ginny backed up against the shelves nearest her and waited for him to do something.

"You think you can do this to me, Damnit Ginny!" He yelled and she opened her eyes as a bottle came crashing next to her head.

Then Ivan had fallen to the ground, his head in his hands and he was crying. His body was shaking so hard from the sobs, Ginny was scared.

"I'm sorry Ivan." she whispered.

"I love you." he yelled.

"You don't even know me Ivan."

"Yes I do! I know everything, I know how you like your coffee, I know how you love to read, I know how you smell like flowers! I know everything!" He was pleading as he looked up at her his eyes were red.

"NO!" she screamed, he didn't know anything. "You don't know! You don't know how I was raped! You don't know anything!" Tears were falling down her cheeks as she looked into his shocked face.

"Ginny... I-"

"Don't. It's over. I'm sorry." she picked up her purse that was laying on the table and hurried out of the pub, hoping she would never go back there.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Ginny was making pasta, with a cream sauce, just the way she liked it. It smelled delicious and Ginny wanted to eat right then. She had been waiting for this night all week, she loved making food, it was one of her favorit hobbies.

Harry walked into the kitchen, he was wearing a nice sweater and some neat trousers, they looked new. His hair was combed, not making much difference. He was smiling at her and trying to open a champagne bottle.

"That smells really good." he said as he put his head just above the simmering sauce. "Can I have a taste?"

She laughed, "Sure." and she pulled the big spoon out of the pan and towards his lips.

Harry laughed a little, embarassed and took a bite. "Mmm..." He licked his lips. "I don't think your mother could do better herself."

Ginny blushed and shook her head.

Harry placed the bottle of champagne on the table, continueing to lick his lips.

The doorbell rang loudly and he rushed to answer it. Ginny just smiled as he left the room and continued to stir the sauce. Then she heard Hermione and Ron's voices, loud and happy. Ginny sighed and wiped her hands on her colorful apron, stepping out of the kitchen to greet them.

Ron still hadn't shaved his goatee. He looked pretty much the same. He was smiling quite a bit as he hugged Harry.

Hermione was in a nice pink dress standing in the entryway with her arms folding looking around. Her hair looked nice and curly. She looked quite pretty.

Ginny felt a little inadequate as she looked at her.

"Oh Ginny!" Hermione cried as she finally stopped looking at the room and finally saw that she was there. Hermione giggled a little and hugged Ginny.

"Hi Hermione."

Hermione laughed and looked at her quite closely. "You look just like a little wife, in your apron... You even have a bit of something on your cheek."

Ginny blushed terrible and saw that Harry was red in the face to. She rubbed a bit of flour that was sitting on her cheek and kept her eyes towards the floor in complete and utter embarassment.

"Ginny I missed you." Ron said, trying to break the tension and came to hug her.

She smiled a little and hugged him back.

"Dinner is ready." She called and walked back into the kitchen leaving them all behind, looking after her.

"How's she been?" Ron asked Harry in a whisper, even though Hermione knew very well what he had said.

Harry was a little shocked by the question. "Uh... Of course, she's fine."

"No... I mean... is she alright?" Ron looked serious and very worried.

"Look Ron, I don't know what you are talking about, but you best ask Ginny if you have questions like that."

Ron looked shocked and Hermione to looked a little suprised. Harry just walked back to the kitchen.

Soon Ron and Hermione had come walking back and they all sat at the table, pretending that there hadn't been awkward words spoken just a moment before.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny was eating her pasta slowly savoring the wonderful taste. It was delicious and creamy with just the right amount of spices added. She had to admit she was quite the chef. Everyone was enjoying the meal especially Harry who had stood up for more saying he hadn't had lunch today, winking at Ginny as he said it, because she knew that he had had a large lunch actually.

"This is the best pasta I have ever had." Harry said inbetween a mouthful.

She laughed and looked to see how Hermione and Ron were enjoying it. They were holding hands on top of the table and Ron would feed Hermione a mouthful every so often. It was quite sickening. Ginny thought that after being married for a while they would cool down on the public display of affection (PDA) but quite the opposite.

"Who wants champagne?" Harry asked, seeing the look on her face.

Hermione giggled and blushed. "Sorry Harry I can't... I'm pregnant."

Ginny almost choked on some half-chewed pasta in her mouth. Ron and Hermione were grinning and looking to see their reactions. Harry's face was a little white at first, he was shocked, but then Ginny could see he was trying to smile.

"That's... great!" Harry said.

Hermione laughed.

"Yes, it's very exciting... you've already told Mum?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, she was very excited." Hermione giggled a little and rested her hand on what Ginny now saw as her protruding stomach. It was quite noticeable now that she was pregnant, now that they knew.

"How soon... will the baby be born?"Harry asked. His green eyes were looking intently at Hermione's stomach as if there was a bomb inside of it.

"In about five months. I'm four months along." She couldn't stop smiling.

Ron laughed a little and shrugged.

"It's quite soon isn't it?" Harry asked, he looked a bit concerned, his hands were clasped together as if he were praying.

Hermione giggled and Ron laughed, "We always wanted a baby... we didn't really want to wait." Ron said.

"I love babies." Hermione smiled at her stomach as if it were already a baby.

"Babies are a lot of work." Ginny said.

Hermione didn't even look up at the rude comment. Ron glared at her, Harry just turned and looked at her.

"I'm sure... that you'll be wonderful parents." Ginny tried to smile, "I... let's have some champagne."

Harry nodded at her, a look of concern filling his eyes. He was worried about her, she wasn't taking the news of the baby very well and he wondered why. He poured her some champagne and quickly placed it in her hand, as if she were dying and it was the magic medecine that would make her well.

Ginny quickly gulped it down.

"I'm tired Ronny." Hermione sighed as he was about to take the first sip of his champagne.

He looked to her, a little annoyed and nodded. "We better be going Harry." Ron said with an almost apologetic look.

"Oh... right." Harry stood up from the table to help Hermione from her chair.

They walked out to the entry way, Ginny following slowly behind. She was angry, more jealous than anything. How could they have all of the luck. They were happily married, so much in love with each other, they had a nice house, and a baby on the way. Ginny didn't have any of those things. Life could be so unfair.

"Goodbye." she whispered and hugged Ron. He kissed her cheek.

"I'm sorry Ginny, I haven't been a good brother... do you forgive me?" he sounded truly sorry. Ginny almost felt guilty for her earlier thoughts.

"Of course Ron... I love you." she kissed his cheek.

"Aren't you happy we're having a baby? You're going to be an aunt." He had stopped hugging her and was smiling at her.

Ginny hadn't thought of that, she would be an aunt. She suddenly smiled... It was the closest thing she was going to get to being a mother.

"Of course Ron, I'm so excited." she said truthfully.

"And Harry will be the baby's godfather... if he wants to." Hermione smiled as she held Harry's hand.

He smiled a little. "Can it be a little girl?" he asked bashfully.

Hermione and Ron laughed, but Ginny just looked at him, his eyes were sad. She could just imagine him playing with a little girl, helping her put the little doll's socks on. He would fit so perfectly in that setting. He would be a perfect daddy.

Ginny almost felt herself crying, he would be a perfect husband, a perfect father. Why was it that he couldn't love her, Ginny?

"Goodbye!" She heard them calling, then she heard the door shut with a click.

"Ginny?" She could hear Harry talking but she couldn't wake up from her little dream. "Are you alright?"

Suddenly she looked up and saw him looking worriedly at her.

"I'm fine."

"You're... crying."

Ginny suddenly was embarassed, "I..." she wiped her cheeks off withe the back off her hand quickly. "It must be allergies again." she tried to smile but began to cry again. He was right in front of her but she couldn't have him... she would just sit and watch as some other girl, a pretty young blond witch fell in love with him, and he fell in love with her. They would get married buy a cute little house and have beautiful children. And Ginny would grow up to be an old maid and live with her parents in the burrow for the rest of her life.

Harry touched her hand gently, "Ginny..." He wanted to tell her, tell her that he loved her, they could be together and be happy... but... he had things to do... things that if she got in the way of it could hurt her. Finding the last Horcruxes. He had to do that, it was more important than anything else... even his love for Ginny.

"Uh... your dinner was delicious..." he said for lack of anything else.

Ginny felt her heart breaking. She looked up into his eyes and saw pity. She felt anger burning in her chest. How could he, he was just like everyone else, poor pathetic little Ginny... who could love her? She felt her hand move on it's own accord to pull back and slap him across the face. It was loud and Ginny knew it was quite a slap by the way it sounded off of the walls, and by the way her hand seared.

Harry's cheek was red. He looked sad. His green eyes turned a bit of a blue color as he groaned and ran his hand through his hair.

Ginny couldn't stop crying as she saw how sad he looked, she rushed out of the room and into her bedroom, flinging herself onto the bed. Everything had just gotten a lot more complicated.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Ginny sighed and rolled over, her feet hurt. She mildly remembered standing on her feet all night making a dinner that no one had thanked her for. No one except Harry. And she had slapped him in the face for it. What was wrong with her?

She heard the shower running and moaned, turned, and looked at her alarm clock. 7:09. Why would Harry be awake at 7:09?

Ginny stood up and pulled on her old pink fluffy robe and walked into the hall. Harry was indeed in the bathroom and Ginny just sighed and walked into the kitchen. She made a cup of coffee and some toast and settled in on the leather couch with a plate and cup in hand. She pulled her legs up to her stomach and snuggled into the pillows. She turned on the muggle t.v. and decided to have a fun time laughing at them.

At first she saw a woman having a baby and she almost vomited, she wondered why anyone would use that for entertainment. Then when she changed the channel there was a dead person lying on the ground with a gunshot wound in their stomach. She quickly changed the channel and saw a man and woman kissing passionately.

The woman had nice long blond hair, the man had dark hair. Ginny almost felt herself get angry... as if the man was Harry.

"Ginny?" she jumped.

Harry was standing looking at her then back at the screen as if asking her what she was doing.

Ginny blushed terribly. "I... who would watch this I wonder. Muggles are weird aren't they?"

Harry laughed a little embarassed and nodded. He ran his hand through his wet hair and headed to the kitchen to get some coffee as well. He came back and sat down next to her on the couch, his long legs hanging off awkwardly.

Ginny felt a little embarassed. Well... actually a lot embarassed. Here he was... she'd slapped him last night, and he was sitting next to her drinking coffee and watching muggle tv with her. It was crazy.

It was quiet for a long time, except for the occasional soft sound of either one sipping their coffee.

Ginny's feet felt cold. She had no socks on and her feet were always cold when she got out of bed in the morning. It was as if her toes were mourning her lost bedcovers. She almost giggled at the thought and saw that her feet were quite close to Harry's leg. She almost wanted to tuck her feet under his leg. She could see her feet getting quite warm after that. Again she almost giggled. Then she remembered something... she couldn't tuck her feet under his thighs because he was probably angry at her... for slapping him... who wouldn't be angry?

"Harry-"

He quickly looked up and stopped her with his own words, as if he were nervous about what she would say. "I have to go to work soon."

She nodded.

"I won't be back for a while."

She nodded.

"I'm... I'll be staying other places..."

"I'm sorry." she said suddenly, watching his face to see how he reacted.

His face didn't change but he looked at her suddenly his eyes looked the same sad greenish blue color they looked the night before.

"I-"

"I didn't mean to... I was just... I'm sorry." she was begging him to forgive her.

"Alright." he said and looked away from her.

"Do you forgive me?" she whispered, reaching out and touching his shoulder.

He flinched a little and looked back at her. "... Yes... of course..."

She nodded but didn't quite believe him.

"Where are you going?"

He didn't look up. "Hm?"

"Where are you going, working?"

"Oh... I can't tell you that."

Ginny wasn't suprised, he was always so secretive.

"Is it very dangerous?" she finally asked, in a quiet voice, whispering, almost pleading for it not to be.

Harry felt a pang in his heart... would she care if he got hurt... died?

"Yes."

Ginny sighed and layed her head on his shoulder gently, he felt her soft hair fanning against his neck. He almost sighed to. "I... don't want you to."

Harry almost couldn't breath. The smell of lavender and roses was taking over, her hand was on his waist gently, tenderly. She didn't want him to go... be in danger...

"Please... don't..."

She sounded as if she were close to tears.

He wanted to touch her face... softly, kiss away her tears, tell her that he loved her, that he wouldn't leave, that he would stay with her and kiss her until she couldn't kiss anymore, but he couldn't. He just couldn't... he needed to go. The last horcroxes needed to be found, for the sake of the wizarding world, The Weasleys, Hermione, Ron, their baby, and Ginny. He needed to find it, kill Voldermort. It was the most important thing. He couldn't let anything get in the way!

"I'm sorry Ginny."

She sighed again, as if she knew that he was going to say that.

"I have to."

She nodded and sat up, her soft hair leaving his neck, much to his dismay. She kept looking at him, intently. Her eyes were quite sad. She wasn't crying though.

Everything was silent for a moment as they looked at each other.

Then Ginny leaned over and placed her lips against his freshly shaven cheek. Harry moved his head quickly and kissed her. Ginny didn't seem suprised, she just kissed him back.

It was quite quick and mostly just soft and smooth and lovely.

Soon Harry pulled away and once again Ginny didn't look suprised, she looked completely calm as she stood up from the couch and walked into her room and closed the door after her, acting as if this sort of thing happened quite often.

Harry stood slowly, debating on whether to go after her and kiss her more, but... he knew what to do, he apparated quickly, leaving temptation before he fell into it.


	27. Chapter 27

THE KNOWING

Chapter 27

February was here, Fred and Angelina's wedding was in a few days. Harry wasn't back and Ginny couldn't bear the thought of going to the wedding without him. Harry had been gone for a week. Ginny was trying not to get worried.

She had recently got a new job. She worked at a nearby grocery store. It was quite odd for her, selling things she had never seen before. But she also found it quite interesting, interacting with muggles. She knew that her father would be jealous.

Everyday she came home, hoping to see Harry sitting on the couch, waiting for her. He would be safe and he would tell her that he loved her. But Ginny knew that this was just a dream.

She did end up going to the wedding alone. It was very uncomfortable. Her mother had begged her to come home. Her father had barely said a word to her.

Fred and Angelina looked wonderful together. They were smiling and Ginny could tell that they were in love. Hermione looked even more pregnant than before. Ron was smiling widely as people pointed out her stomach.

Ginny preferred to sit alone, away from the family but they would have none of it.

Percy was, of course, no where to be found. Bill and Charlie were there. Bill had brought Fleur with him. George had invited Alicia.

Ginny sat down with a thud in a comfortable chair. She had a plate of salad in front of her but she didn't feel like eating it. Everyone seemed to be in couples tonight. Except for her. She sighed and slumped down in her chair. Suddenly there was the overwhelmingly sweet smell of cantaloup in the room. Ginny felt tears falling down her face. She closed her eyes and tried to keep breathing.

"Ginny?" she heard someone whisper. It was a familiar, kind voice. She slowly opened her eyes to see Remus Lupin standing in front of her. He was holding a cantaloup and an envelope. He was looking at her with concern. "Are you alright?"

She nodded without a sound, wiping away the tears from her cheeks.

"Harry wanted me to give this to you." He said and handed the cantaloup and the envelope to her. She took them quickly and stood up from the chair. She couldn't stay any longer. Fred and Angelina would understand.

She pulled her jacket off of the chair and held it. "Thank you Remus." she said politely and walked outside. She disaperated back to the apartment.

It was dark as she walked in and she threw her jacket onto the couch without a care. She walked into her bedroom and anxiously closed the door after her, sitting on the bed. She ripped open the envelope and pulled out the messily scrawled on paper.

Dearest Ginny,

Don't worry, I'm safe, for the time being.

I'm at St. Mungo's.

I'll be leaving soon, so there is no need for you to come and visit me.

They are taking care of me, like they always do.

I'm sorry to have missed the wedding, I'm sure Fred and Angie will kill me.

I hope you will have a nice time eating this cantaloup.

I wish we could share.

Love,

Harry

Ginny sighed and began to cry. He was at St. Mungo's. And he didn't want her to visit. That's what hurt her the most, he didn't want her to visit him. She held the cantaloup against her stomach and cried.

When she had finished crying she was angry. She put on a sweater an old yellow sweater over her green dress (the one from Ron and Hermione's wedding) and she aparated to St. Mungo's.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

St. Mungo's was just the same as Ginny remembered it, white and clean. It frightened her, but she kept walking in determination.

"What room is Harry Potter in?" She asked the little nurse curtly.

She looked up, her curls bouncing. "Harry Potter?" she chocked on her gum.

Ginny couldn't keep the annoyedness out of her voice. "Yes. Harry Potter, can you please close your mouth and try to act like a professional?"

She did close her mouth, and looked a bit hurt at the retort. Ginny felt a bit guilty. The girl who's name tag said, Sinthya, pulled out a large stack of papers and prounounced HARRY POTTER very clearly.

"Room 302." Sinthya nodded to Ginny.

Ginny looked at her and smiled a little. "I'm sorry."

The girl just nodded and Ginny began trudging to the elevator. She hated elevators, they were annoying contraptions that St. Mungo's had put in for the safety of their patients. Along with not being able to apparate directly into the building you must go up the elevators and threw the halls before you reached the patients. No one could get far when they were trying to harm a patient. Thinking in this way Ginny decided that elevators weren't that bad.

As she reached the 5th floor she walked swiftly to room 302. She pushed the door open without a thought and came face to face with a nurse, Kikki. She seemed to be leaving.

"I'm sorry," Ginny whispered, as if trying not to wake the patient (Harry up) but she really wouldn't have minded if she had. "Are their visitors allowed?"

Kikki smiled widely at Ginny, showing her nice white teeth. "Of course. He hasn't had any visitors... suprisingly enough..." she made a "tsk" sound and smiled at her again as she walked out.

Ginny walked up to the bed, seeing that Harry was asleep. She didn't notice anything wrong with him at first but then she saw his hands laying on the white sheet. The cuts looked as if someone had tried desperately to heal them, but nothing had worked. They showed the most on his hands and slowly grew less, until they stopped, a little above his elbow. He had a small cut on his cheek, but nothing else seemed to be wrong.

Ginny felt herself crying and would have began to sob if she hadn't remembered why she had come. She was angry... no... she was in love.

Judging by the fact that their weren't any presents, chocolates or flowers in the room, Ginny supposed that word hadn't gotten around about Harry being in the hospital.

Suddenly she heard some loud talking in the hall.

"You let someone in his room?"

"It was a woman."

"What the hell are you talking about, who cares if it was a woman? She could still kill him! It's Harry Potter we're talking about, let me in there!" she knew the voice to be Remus Lupin's, although it didn't sound a thing like him. He usually never swore or got angry.

"I have a feeling that she wants to talk to him alone." Kikki said firmly.

"You mean kill him alone!" Remus shrieked. Ginny almost laughed.

"Ginny..." she heard Harry whisper behind her, she turned to look at him, but saw that he was still asleep.

"I'm sorry, I just can't let you in... she seemed quite determined to see him." Kikki sounded quite determined as well.

"Any dark witch would be glad to be alone in a room with him, so they could kill him!" She heard Remus fumble with the locked door that could only be unlocked by Jinjer, or the people inside the room (Ginny and Harry).

"Ginny... don't leave me..." Harry moaned. Ginny stared at him in shock. He was talking in his sleep, about her. "... I'm dying... please don't leave me..."

Ginny stared at him in fright. What was he talking about.

"Forgive me Ginny..." She grabbed his hand impulsively, forgetting the deep cuts. He groaned and sat straight up in the bed, waking up, Ginny let go of his hand quickly. He looked at the room and finally at her. His eyes looked different, scared, scared to death.

He didn't look away from her for so long that it was making Ginny very nervous. Finally she pulled her wand out and said a spell in her mind to unlock the door. It swung open and Remus sprinted inside. He looked completely worried and then, as he saw Ginny, completely shocked.

"Ginevra... what are you doing here?" He asked.

She just stared at him.

"I'm sorry, darling," Kikki apologized. "I tried to keep him out."

"It's fine, thank you." Ginny said politely and stood up. "I shouldn't have come." she mumbled and walked quickly out of the room without another word, knowing that as usual, things were more complicated.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Ginny went to work feeling completly ill. She couldn't get Harry's voice out of her head, _Ginny... I'm dying... forgive me... _it played over and over in her head.

She stood behind the cash register as tears fell down her face, unnoticed, smearing her makeup.

"Ginny?" she heard a voice ask. She jumped and looked directly at the voice. It was Ivan. She wiped her eye quickly and looked away from him. "Ginny... I-I didn't expect to see you here... you work at a muggle grocery store now?"

Ginny glared at him. "Yes.. what are _you_ doing here?"

He laughed a little. "Buying some muggle beer, I love it." he laughed at himself again. Ginny didn't find anything funny. She rang the beer up and stood waiting.

"Is that all?"

"Come on Ginny," his brown eyes were looking at her desperately. "I really missed you... You don't know how much..."

Ginny almost laughed at that. "That's right... I don't know how much you missed me, because I haven't missed you in the least. " She said rudely.

His face fell and she felt guilt in the pit of her stomach. She shouldn't have said that. She ran a hand through her orange hair in discomfort. She handed the beer back to him and held her hand out for his money.

He didn't hand it to her. "I love you Ginny." he said sincerely, sorrowfully.

"I'm sorry, Ivan." she whispered as she set her hand back to her thigh. "I don't love you... I'm sorry..." She really was sorry, Ivan loved her, desperately, and she wished that she could love someone who loved her like that. Not like Harry, he didn't love her, it was horrible to be in love with him, someone who didn't love her.

Ivan slammed the dollar bills onto the counter and left with only a whisper of, "Bastard..." Lingering.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Ginny opened the door to the apartment she sighed and threw her keys onto the end table by the leather couch, without turning on the light. She pulled her purple jacket off and threw it onto one of the red chairs not thinking in the least about picking up after herself. Harry wouldn't be there, she knew that. She shoved her tennis shoes off and pushed them to the side of the doorway, she walked into her bedroom and fell onto the bed.

"Ginny."

She screamed and shot up in bed.

"It's just me." she heard a whisper from beside her bed, she couldn't see a thing though, because of the dark.

"Harry?" she asked in fright.

He lunged at her pinning her to the bed. "Damnit Ginny! You say you don't love him?" It was Ivan, he was holding her down tightly, just as she remembered Malfoy had done. She screamed and kicked, not thinking of anything else except getting away from him, not letting him rape her. She couldn't handle it again.

"Help!"

"I'm not going to hurt you Ginny." he said kindly. She didn't believe him.

"Help! Please! Help!" she kicked her legs against him but he was sitting quite forcefully on her.

"I love you Ginny, I wouldn't hurt you."

"No! NO!" she screamed, punching his chest as hard as she could, making no progress.

"I know how Harry's been hurting you." he put his hand to her cheek.

Suddenly she stopped hitting him, she lay completely still. "What are you talking about?" she asked in anger.

"Harry, I know how he's been raping you... when you told me you'd been raped, I knew... You don't have to be afraid, I'll take care of you, I'll kill him..."

Ginny let a sob out. "Get off of me!" she spat.

He looked at her in shock, he was very suprised at her answer. He had been expecting kisses and confessions of love. He quickly rolled over, off of her.

"You are an idiot!" she yelled. "Harry didn't rape me you... stupid ass hole! Get out of here!" She could feel the anger pulsing in her. He had no right to scare her like that. He had no right to follow her around.

"But... Ginny, I know he raped you... you don't have to hide it." he sounded truly sincere, which is what made Ginny angry. "You told me."

She rolled her eyes at him, she really didn't want to say this to Ivan. "It wasn't Harry, It was Malfoy!" she screeched.

Ivan looked shocked and then, very confused. "Oh."

"Please leave." she said sorrowfully, she was more than embarassed.

"I'm sorry." he said without moving.

"It's to late... Just leave." she whispered.

"But..."

"If you don't leave I'm going to pull my wand out and hex you."

He smiled a little. "I always loved that about you Ginny, your so feisty."

She rolled her eyes.

"Can't you love me?" He ask sadly.

She shook her head and pulled her wand out of her pocket, just in case.

He looked at her wand and then back up to her.

"But... I can't live without you." he moaned.

Ginny felt a bit of pity in her stomach.

He reached out to her and touched her arm softly. _Harry will never love me... Why don't I just settle for Ivan... he loves me... so much more than I could ever love him... even if I tried. _

Ginny let him kiss her. She was crying as his lips moved against hers. It wasn't supposed to be like this.

_But Harry is never going to love me... _

She kissed him back.

She heard her bedroom door slide opened and then a whispered, "Ginny..." Then she heard the door slam. She opened her eyes and pushed Ivan away from her. Oh no. It was Harry.

She heard him throw something in his bedroom and then everything was silent.

"Tell me you love me Ginny." Ivan said seriously, his brown eyes looking down at her.

"Leave, Ivan." she said firmly and shoved him. She wasn't worried about hurting his feelings anymore, she'd already hurt Harry's.

Ivan did look hurt as he slammed his fist against the wall and thundered out of her bedroom. He stopped at Harry's bedroom door and his face turned red in anger. "Are you happy? She loves you, Damnit!" He charged out of the front door and it shuddered as it was slammed closed.

Ginny slowly walked through her doorway and stood outside Harry's door. She pushed it open with out knocking, knowing that he wouldn't answer if she did. The room was a mess and the broken balcony door was hanging on it's hinges, opened. She walked over to it and saw Harry standing outside with his head in his hands. She stepped carefully out, without a sound.

"Harry?" she whispered.

His head shot up and he moaned at the sight of her and looked away quickly. She put her hand out to touch him but he back up against the railing. "Don't." she heard him croak.

"Harry... I-" she struggled for the words.

"If you wanted to be with him why did you ever kiss me?" he asked, sounding truly insecure.

Ginny felt tears falling down her face, it was a horrible misunderstanding. "I-"

"Why, Ginny?" His voice sounded angry. "Why would you mess with me like that?"

She pulled a ginger lock of hair behind her ear in nervousness. "I wasn't messing with you." she whispered.

He looked at her, anger still in his dark green eyes, the scar on his forehead evident.

"I didn't want to be with Ivan."

"What are you talking about?" he wasn't getting his hopes up.

"When I came home from work tonight Ivan was here... he.." Ginny couldn't find the words to say it. Harry still looked skeptical. "He wouldn't listen to me... he wouldn't let go of me..." These words finally got to Harry, he finally looked angry, as if he were about to storm after Ivan and kill him.

"I'll kill the bastard." Harry said gruffly and lunged towards the door, Ginny held back and giggle and grabbed his arms, holding him back.

"No... Harry."

He looked down at her and took a deep breath. She looked beautiful, her hair was messy and she was wearing the same outfit she had worn at the hospital, without her jacket,leaving a halter top dress, and barefeet. Her makeup was smeared down her face, making her look sad. He lifted his hand up to touch her cheek and remembered his hands.. the cuts... He winced and turned away from her. He heard her sob and then he felt her hands touching his arms. He closed his eyes, her hands were so soft... wait... why was she touching him?

She slowly ran her small soft hands down to his hands and held them loosely, being sure not to hurt him. She brought the front of her body against his back and he almost couldn't handle the niceness of it. She laid her head against his back and sighed.

"I can't be with you Ginny." he said, suddenly, suprising even himself.

It was silent for only a few seconds before heard her say, "I know Harry..."

They both cried, holding hands as the rain suddenly started to fall. They didn't move, they just held each other, crying, knowing that it wouldn't last.

A/N- I don't know about you but this made me cry. Tell me what you think.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Harry woke up with a throbbing in his head.He could feel the dewy wet sheets sticking to his skin. He could also feel a hand on his chest, even through his shirt. He groaned and rolled over. Ginny was asleep peacefully. Her lips were almost smiling at him, plump and inviting. Her eyelashes were long and dark against her creamy freckled skin. He smiled a little, wanting to touch her. Her green dress was tangled around her, begging to be removed.

He moaned and sat up quickly, there was no way he was thinking about that. He sat, staring at the wall, trying to think of a better subject, one that wouldn't turn him on. He ran a hand through his hair and almost jumped as he felt Ginny's hand on his lower back, crawling underneath his shirt to rest on his bare skin, shivers running up his spine.

"Are you cold?" she whispered.

"N-no." he stuttered nervously. She sat up in bed her hand slipping from his back. He looked at her, his eyes like a little boy's. Big, nervous, and excited at the same time. She smiled at put her hands on his cheeks, pulling his face close to hers. She first kissed his nose, then his eyes and then slowly down to his lips. He didn't want to let go as he felt her lips, smooth and caressing on his, begging him to be her's. And he wanted to be.

Her hands snaked up to the collar of his shirt, unbuttoning carefully, not in a rush at all. Harry didn't stop kissing her, much to his mind's dismay, he even kissed her more, holding her hips firmly. He could feel her gently hands on the skin of his chest and he let out a moan and quickly stood up in embarassment.

Ginny wasn't smiling or frowning up at him from the mattress, she was just watching him, wondering what he would do.

Harry could feel a sweat break out on his forehead. Why did things have to be so complex... he only wanted to keep her safe... He needed to finish his job without any distraction... and Ginny was definately a distraction.

Her dark brown eyes were piercing. He couldn't look away from them.

"I know what your going to say Harry." she said calmly. "I think you a bloody ass if your going to say it." she stood up and walked from his bedroom, knowing that once again, he would tell her "no". She was so tired of hearing it. Even after Ivan, she just didn't see how she could stay, chasing Harry for the rest of her life.

"Ginny." Harry mumbled and followed her into her bedroom.

She pulled an old brown suitcase out of the closet and placed it on the bed with a thud. "I have to go." she said without an explanation.

"W-What do you mean?" he sounded shocked. He walked to the bed, standing next to her.

She looked up at him again, the same brown eyes locking with his green eyes. "I can't do it anymore." she mumbled and walked to the closet, pulling out a pair of high heeled shoes.

"Can't do what anymore?" he asked as he took the shoes from her and set them back in the closet.

She looked at him and rolled her eyes. "Don't."

"Don't what?" he asked angrily. "Don't love you?"

They both stood in shock. He hadn't meant to say that... he definately hadn't meant to say that. Harry shoved his hand through his hair, trying to avoid her eyes. Ginny was blushing and inside her mind was reeling.

Had he just said that? Did he just say that he loved her, or did she imagine it?

She rushed back to the closet, for lack of anything better to do, she couldn't catch her breath. She pulled her red high heels out of the closet clumsily and walked back to her suitcase. Harry was standing next to it, looking down at her. She couldn't look at him, she knew that she would cry. He pulled the shoes from her hands and held them in his fist.

"Ginny."

She looked at him and tried to grab her shoes back. She wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

If Harry did love her why did he keep leaving her? Why did he kiss her? She ripped the shoes out of his hands and shoved them into her bag uncerimoniously. Ginny couldn't hold back the tears much longer.

She trudged into the bathroom and pulled her shampoo out of the shower and walked out back into the room where Harry was still standing, looking shocked and confused.

"Ginny... I..." he couldn't speak.

"I wish you wouldn't have said that just to make me stay."

Harry was shocked. "I didn't."

She looked up at him again and saw how serious he looked, it upset her even more. He couldn't.

"I..." Harry's face was turning as red as a beet. "I meant it." he mumbled.

Ginny couldn't comprehend what he was saying. "Damnit Harry!" she shouted and threw her red high heels against the wall, chipping the smooth paint.

"I... I want to be with you..."

She sobbed and fell onto the floor, covering her face. "Don't. If you meant it you would have told me a long time ago."

"I couldn't... I still can't." he sighed and kneeled down next to her, softly touching her hair.

She just cried, holding her head in her hands. "I'm not going to say it." she said stubbornly. "You can't do this to me anymore."

"I know." Harry said calmly, reassuringly as he slid his fingers through her hair. "I'm sorry Ginny."

She sat up straight as if he had said something very offensive to her. Her eyes were tear-stained. "Why can't we be together? It has to be a damn good reason."

"It is." he whispered, holding her hands gently against his. _I love her to much..._ _it's not safe... _"Do you know what happened to my mother Ginny? She was a good witch, she loved my dad, she did what she thought was right. That doesn't mean she lived happily ever after. She died!" he ended in exasperation.

Ginny's eyes didn't register for a moment. "You can't be serious. You think that your mother would have given up the love that she had with you and your dad, just to be alive?" she asked indignately.

"I-" Harry stuttered, a little shocked at the revelation.

"Life isn't about doing what's safe, It's about taking chances, being with the people you love."

"I- Ginny... I, don't want you to get hurt." he whispered, using it as a last resource.

Ginny's face softened, she held his hands tighter and kissed his cheek tenderly. Finally she looked straight into his eyes. "I would rather die with you than live a long life wishing I were with you." she whispered.

Harry sobbed, finally understanding. He grasped Ginny by her arms and pulled her close to him, they both cried.

"What's going to happen?" Ginny finally asked.

"I don't know... I have to kill Voldermort first... before we get anything started."

Ginny laughed at that. "We already have started something."

He smiled weakly and nodded. "I meant... before.. before I ask you to marry me... or... anything." he said nervously.

Ginny smiled and leaned in to kiss him. He kissed her back, knowing that right then, that's all he cared about, and that scared him.

"Harry... I love you." she sighed.

A/N- Finally! Don't give up. there is still more to go. Tell me what you think ! I know you will. Lots of love, SLOANE.


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: Hello! Thanks for all the support on this story, but sadly it will be coming to an end in the next few chapters. I know, shocking, you never thought it would end did you? I'm going to give you a hint to the ending chapters, they have something to do with "THE KNOWING"! so just make your little brains (no offense) remember back to those first few chapters. All will be well... maybe.

The Knowing

Chapter 31

"Don't leave." she whispered in a sleepy voice, kissing his neck.

"Mmm... I have to." he said and moved to hold her wrists, trying to pry them from the back of his neck.

Ginny sat up and straightened her dress, nodding in a very serious way, trying not to cry. Harry smiled a little and sat up next to her.

"Can't you save the world tomorrow?" she asked.

He laughed a little, nervously and stood up from the bed and walked out into the living room. Ginny followed him after she slipped her fuzzy blue robe on. Her bare feet felt cold against the tiled floor in the kitchen, where she found Harry, eating an apple. The way he stared at the wall and took huge bites made Ginny smile. If she didn't think about him leaving she could just sit for hours laughing at him.

She walked up to him and slid her hands up his stomach and broad chest to rest on his shoulders. He didn't look at her, he just kept chewing his apple. "Everything's going to be fine, isn't it?" she asked nervously.

Harry rolled his eyes a little and turned around so he was facing the cabinets, his forehead against the warm wood, Ginny resting her hands on his back. He sighed and tried not to collapse.

"I don't want to lie to you Ginny, don't make me."

"Tell me the truth then." she said simply, firmly.

He sighed again. "You know that I could die. There's a 75 percent chance that I'll die."

"Says who?" She asked, trying to sound strong but ending up sounding uncertain and shaken, which she was. Her hands fell down to his waist.

"Everyone... I know it... you know it." He sounded cynical and pessimistic.

"Don't." she whispered in a childlike, frightened voice. "Don't." her voice cracked and she slid down to the cold floor and lay her cheek against it, slowly curling up like a baby.

"This is why I didn't want to-" his voice scolded her.

"Shut-up." she cried her anger showing.

"I-"

"Just leave then! Die! Just give up!" She yelled and stood up facing him, her tear stained eyes looking into his.

Harry was a little shocked and upset by her words.

"I didn't think you were like this Harry. But now that I know I'm very dissapointed in you." she looked like her mother, standing with her hands on her hips, scolding. She turned around quickly walking away from him, she could feel the tears coming and she didn't want to start crying in front of him.

"Ginny!" he called after her, following her into her bedroom. The door was locked. Harry slammed his fist against it. "Ginny!"

She didn't answer and he kept banging on the door with his fist. "Don't make me break the door down!" he yelled.

Inside the room Ginny wiped her eyes and almost laughed. She couldn't really imagine Harry breaking down a door. It just wasn't something that she hadn't seen him do.

Suddenly she heard a loud bang and then a crash. She gasped and shoved the door open. Harry was lying on the ground in a heap. "Harry!"

He moaned and rolled over so he was looking at the ceiling. Ginny kneeled down next to him and put her hands gently on his cheeks. "What were you thinking Harry?" she nagged him.

"Don't hate me..." he whispered, sounding a bit drunken.

"Of course I don't hate you." she whispered with a little smile. "Why would you do that?"

His green eyes looked different, sad and scared. "I don't want to hurt you anymore."

Ginny just looked into his eyes, hoping that he would see what she really felt without her having to say. She wanted him to know that no matter how many times he had hurt her, or would hurt her that she would never stop loving him. Ever.

"I love you." he whispered like a forbidden lover.

"I love you Harry." she fingered his hair, not taking her eyes from his. "I don't want you to leave me." her voice quivered.

He looked away from her, unwilling to let her see his pain. Ginny put her hands to his cheeks and turned his head, so he was looking at her again. "I don't want you to die."

He looked away from her again but this time Ginny let him.

"But if you do, I'll still love you."

"Why can't you just love someone else... someone who could love you forever?" Harry pleaded, looking into her brown orbs of eyes.

"No one could love me forever I'd drive them absolutely mad." she teased him.

"I'm the only one then... who'll love you forever... If I die..."

She nodded, forgetting to correct him, tell him that he wasn't going to die, because really, she wasn't very sure.


	32. Chapter 32

_(It's been ages I know, but this chapter has just taken me forever, I know it's not all that you would expect of a chapter that took months to write, I didn't have much inspiration with it until just today, But I'm glad, I think this chapter turned out quite well. Thank you all so much, I hope that you still remember my story, and I promise to update the next chapter really soon, I swear!)_

**_Chapter 32_**

Ginny went to work as usual. She didn't know why, she just went on, the same way she always did. Even though Harry, the man she loved, might be dying. He had told her to be safe. She might as well obey him.

She couldn't think of anything else, Harry was always in her thoughts. She sat in the check out line as a little girl with chestnut hair walked up to check out counter with her mother behind her.

The little girl looked up at Ginny with a shy smile. Her mother looked angry and impatient as she pushed the cart. Ginny smiled back at the little girl.

She checked the toilet paper and the apples and looked curiously towards the mother, but finally lost her interest when she gave her a dirty look.

The mother took her leather purse and clomped out of the store in her stilletoes.

Ginny just rolled her eyes and felt bad for the little girl. She'd always wanted to have a daughter, she wanted sons to of course. Being a girl herself and not having any sisters had made her want a little girl badly. Especially since she had heard Harry talking about Ron and Hermione's baby as a girl. A baby girl with bright eyes and curly hair, smiling and laying on her fuzzy pink blanket. Ginny desperately wanted a daughter.

And she was despaired in thinking that Harry might never have one. That she and Harry might never have a daughter together. And she would never have on without him. She would never marry if he didn't come back, she knew that.

She just shook her head and felt the tears falling, what a suprise, she thought bitterly. When was she not crying since Harry left, a few days before?

She ran a hand through her recently washed hair. It was clean and she'd suprised herself by not collapsing in the shower, in tears. Her eyes had been a bit dry. She had been angry instead of depressed. She was angry at Voldermort, and if he killed Harry, she would be sure to kill him. There was no doubt in her mind that she would kill Lord Voldermort if he did anything to harm Harry, to ruin their future together.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny's hands were cold as she walked home, trudging through the snow, she could've taken a cab, she knew that, but she didn't have money for that. She had to save.

She was wearing boots that went halfway up her calves and she was wearing a longer skirt and a warm turtle neck and large coat, she was quite warm, except her thighs which kept getting large drafts off air, nipping at her skin.

It wasn't to far back to the apartment, and she got back before long and slowly walked up the stairs, She was in no hurry, why would she want to be home any more than anywhere else. There was no one there for her.

She had thought about going home, to the burrow, but decided against it. What if Harry did come back? She needed to have hope that he would come back, but she couldn't! What if he died, what if he was gone then it would hurt so much more, wouldn't it? She couldn't hope that he would come back. But she would sit at his apartment, just waiting, waiting for news either way.

She threw her purse on the couch and pulled her boots off, her coat came next, falling to the floor, without a thought about it.

She walked into the bathroom and pulled her sweater and skirt off and dropped them to the floor, and pulled on some sweat pants and and walked into Harry's room. She opened his armoir and pulled a button up shirt out of the drawer and slid it on. It smelled like Harry, husky and manly, she loved the smell and burrowed her face into the soft fabric.

Her feet felt cold as they met the sheets of his bed. Shivering, she pulled the blankets up and over her so his smell was everywhere.

Her vision clouded her eyes were covered in a waterfall of tears. She couldn't see at all after a few moments, and she gave up and fell asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The dream was horrible, it was the worst dream Ginny had ever had, because it could have been real.

Harry was on the ground, in pain, moaning. He was in some sort of cemetary, like the one Harrry had told her that Voldermort had met him in the Tri-wizard Tournament to try to kill him, and killed Cedric.

He was tied to a gravestone, but lying on the ground in pain. His eyes were opened, looking towards her. They were piercing and it scared her more than anything else.

Then she saw Voldermort. His face was ugly and contorted, but she knew it was him, He was angry and yelling at Harry.

"Did you think that you would get away with this Harry Potter!" He spat the words at him. "Your parents died, what made you think that you would live?"

Harry just moaned and tried to roll over. Ginny felt anger in her self at seeing him in such pain.

"You think that you could humiliate the great Lord Voldermort!" he paused and his face grew deeper in anger, his yellow cat eyes were frightening. "You will die the most painful death of anyone, Harry Potter... your parents know nothing of the pain you will face... The Longbottoms... nothing... nothing, you will feel pain beyond anything they know, they who I tortured to insanity, you will feel much worse!"

"Oh." Harry breathed, gasping for air, feeling pain already.

Voldermort took out his wand, the twin wand to Harry's, and thrust it into the air in front of Harry yelling a spell that Ginny didn't recognize.

Harry's body shook and twitched in pain, and he screamed, it was a choked scream, coming from deep within him, and Ginny suddenly shot up in bed, crying in fear and fright.

She was gasping for air and she couldn't stop crying.

Then out of the corner of her eye she saw a white envelope on the floor, it had slipped from inside the armoir when she had gotten his shirt out. She stood quickly, still sobbing and picked up the envelope and opened it to find a scribbled on page, Harry had never had the best handwriting.

But she read it in anticipation, eager for some connection to him.

-------

_Ginny,_

_I'm gone now, dead maybe, or close to it. I'm almost sure that I will die. But I don't want you to be sad Ginny, I know that you will. I know that you love me, and that's why it hurt me so bad to leave, because I knew that I would be hurting you, you who I love more than anything else. I love you more than living, I love you more than breathing. That's why I'm leaving, to make this world safer for you, you may not understand that. I know we may not have children or live together in a little house, or live to be 89 together. I know that probably won't happen. But I desperately want it to. I want to be with you forever.  
But I know that there is something more important here. How can there be anything more important than you? There isn't. The only reason I do anything is for you. The world is for you, the air is for you, the sky is blue for you. I don't know any way to explain how I feel about you other than that.  
I want you to be happy knowing that Voldermort killed me, and I died trying to save something good. Maybe it didn't make a difference, I don't know.  
All I know is nothing good sarcificed goes unnoticed, and our love is good.  
Can you do one thing for me? I want you to get married to someone, marry someone wonderful, someone who would be my best friend. Maybe Dean Thomas is still around. Who knows. I want you to marry and name your first son after me. Please, that's all I ask. I know that you'll do it for me. I wish that you could have my child, but I would never leave you like that without me to raise a child. I know that's not possible, but I still wish. I always wanted a daughter with red hair just like my mother, just like you.  
Please tell Ron and Hermione, your family, that I'm sorry, tell them how I died. I want them to know.  
If I never come back I hope you know above all, one thing, I love you._

_Loving you, painfully, eternally,_

_Harry_

----------

Ginny sobbed and couldn't control her emotions, she had never felt so... raw and hurt, but so loved at the same time.

Suddenly as she thought of Harry, and where he might be, she thought back to her dream and felt a tight, sharp pain in her chest. Harry was hurting, she could tell, she could feel his pain.

It was the worst pain, mostly because she knew that harry was hurt, that he might be dying at that very moment.

She tripped on her boots as she pulled herself out of the apartment, she didn't know where she would look, she didn't know what she should do.

Harry had told her to stay, get married to someone else, but she couldn't, knowing that she might, somehow be able to help him, or even just die with him.


	33. Chapter 33

A/N: I know, I'm a terrible person, for not updating regularly like I used to. Please still love my story. It's not my stories fault I have a butt load of homework and a depressed mood. I'm better now, so we're great!

Chapter 33

Ginny knocked on the door hardly. "Please be home..." she mumbled, holding her hands tightly together in anxiety. "Open the door." She knocked again, harder this time. No one answered again. "Remus, answer the damn door!" she yelled and began banging on it.

Ginny fell forward as the door was opened and looked up from the ground to see Remus staring down at her in suprise, suspiscion and even annoyance. Then she saw Tonks standing behind him, lowering her wand. She was only wearing one of Remus's shirts and a pair of unmatching socks. Her hair was bright blue and her cheeks were flushed.

Remus wasn't wearing a shirt, showing the pure white skin of his chest and stomach. His hair was a complete mess. Then Ginny realized and felt her face turning red. "Oh..."

Remus gave her his hand and helped her up. "Hello Ginevra, how are you?" he was smiling at her, acting as if nothing was going on, when he knew that she knew.

"I-I..." Ginny couldn't speak.

"Oh, Ginny, would you mind being the first one to know... that Remus and I are engaged?" Tonks was grinning and wasn't at all embarassed anymore.

"Oh." Ginny grinned. "I'm so happy for you." she hugged Nymphadora and then Remus who wasn't smiling anymore, he knew something was wrong.

"Now that we have that taken care of Nymphadora." he winked at her making her laugh.

"I'll go get some coffee, if anyone would like some."

Ginny shook her head, "I can't stay... I need your help... that is, i need to ask you something." Ginny stuttered nervously.

"Of course Ginny."

Tonks just smiled a little and walked out of the room, probably going to get dressed.

"What is it Ginny?"

"I..." she blushed for a second, before remembering that Harry could be in danger at this very moment, she must move quickly. "It's Harry, do you know where he is?" she looked up to see Remus's face show concern.

"Ginny... I... I told him to tell me when he was going, he didn't... I didn't know."

"Oh." She felt tears falling down her cheeks.

He took her hand, sympathy and concern in his steel gray eyes. "He told me never to tell you where he is Ginny, he made me promise him."

Ginny felt complete dispair in those words, Remus would never betray a promise. And then she collapsed, sobbing and shaking, stuttering incompletele sentences. "Harry... why... why would he do this?... Oh!"

"But I think he was wrong, I think he does need our help." Remus said and Ginny quickly looked up at him in shock.

"You mean..."

"I'll tell you where he is, I'll go there with you... I know that I want more than anything to marry Nymphadora, but I want to help, even if it means dying."

Ginny looked at him in wonder as she stood up and wiped her tears away. "Me too."

------------------------

Remus knew exactly where the cemetary was, although they had some trouble apparated there. Not as much as Ginny thought, and that worried her.

When they finally walked in, slowly, carefully, wands in hand, it was dark and more than spooky. Ginny couldn't help but cry, but she kept walking, trying to see through her blurry eyes.

"Keep down... don't say a word," Remus whispered to her.

Then Ginny heard his voice, Voldermort's voice and she shuddered."Did you think that you would get away with this Harry Potter? Your parents died, what made you think that you would live?" his voice was a hiss of spitting anger, and Ginny could easily imagine him as a snake. Her blood boiled and she trembled. She had to do something quickly, but she didn't know what. She and Remus peeked from behind a gravestone.

Harry groaned from where he was on the ground and rolled over.

"You think that you can humiliate the great Lord Voldermort!"

Ginny held tightly to Remus's arm, cutting off the circulation. They're wands were clenched, preparing for something, they didn't know what.

"You will die the most painful death of anyone, Harry Potter... your parents know nothing of the pain that you will face... the Longbottoms... nothing... nothing, you willl feel pain beyond anything they know, they who I tortured to insanity, you will feel much worse!"

Ginny could feel her teeth grinding together as she bit down to keep from screaming. It was her dream... exactly the same.

And then Ginny heard him scream, a deep pained scream, a scream of defeat. Her heart beat unsteadily as she held her wand out from her, she didn't care. She was going to die. Harry was going to die.

She stumbled out from behind the gravestone and brandished her wand in the air, she screamed a spell before she could even think of one. Then she felt herself falling, falling down forever. But it was amazingly calming. And then it stopped suddenly, leaving her unconcious.

A/N: I know i left you hanging, I'm totally going to update really really soon. And by soon I mean 3 days, tops. you can count on it.


	34. Chapter 34

_A/N: To all of my loyal readers and reviewers, I am so sorry. Wow, It has definately been more than 3 days. I love you all so much and thank you for the reviews. I will never promise you another update again. I can't believe that I promised you something and didn't follow through. I am a horrible person, but hopefully a better writer. I , all of a sudden, became very busy, with a lot of things. My friend has been having some troubles and she needed someone to talk to, making it hard for me to take time for writing. But I finally did it, knowing that this is important to me, and maybe, important to you to. This is long, sorry. Thank you for everything that you do to uplift me and support, and critique me, I really appreciate it, and will try to be better in the future. Lots of Love, Sloane Peterson. _

**__**

**_Chapter 34_**

Ginny woke up feeling stiff and tired. At first she didn't know where she was but slowly her surroundings came into view. She was at St. Mungo's...

No one was in the room and she felt very alone and frightened. Her skin tingled and she wondered what had happened to get her there. Where was Harry, how had she survived, what had happened.

She slowly rose up out of the bed and stood on the ground carefully, feeling her own weakness. The room was chilly and she grabbed a large sweater lying on a nearby chair. She didn't know who's it was and she didn't really feel like thinking to hard about it.

She opened the door into the hall, being blinded by the bright lights. The people were buzzing about, as if she weren't there.

A doctor walked past her and got up the nerve, "Excuse me." she called after him and he turned around to look at her. Then he frowned.

"You must get back to bed." he ordered her, his voice firm, his dark bushy eyebrows furrowed, and he shuffled her back into bed.

"No, wait... I'm so confused..." she mumbled.

He nodded at that.

"Please, do you know what happened to me... what happened to Harry... I'm just so confused."

The doctor nodded again and shoved his hands into his pockets nervously. He didn't answer for a long time, he stuttered and mumbled things.

"What happened to Harry?" she asked urgently.

He looked back up into her eyes, and blinked. "He's... on the 5th floor..."

Ginny almost couldn't breath, hearing that he was alive. "What happened to him?"

"He... he who must not be named..."

"Yes..." she urged him.

"He was torturing him..."

"Yes, yes... I know that part." she cried, wanting to know what had happened after she'd passed out.

"Then... you came out of the trees... and people are saying..."

"What are they saying!" she cried in anticipation.

"That, when you walked out... he who must not be named was just about to kill Mr. Potter, that he was going to use... a... a horrible curse, and when you walked out you yelled a spell, with your wand out..."

"What was it?" she asked.

He looked at her curiously, "You don't know what you said?"

"I can't remember, please tell me." she begged.

"Mei-amor-vienco."

"Oh." Ginny sighed, the breath leaving her body.

"It was only the second effective use of the spell in all history."

Ginny just nodded, barely able to breath. 'Mei-amor-vienco' was a spell used to save someone, but the person could only be saved if both people loved each more than anything else in the world, with every part of themselves. If the two people did not love each other this way than the spell would counteract and kill both people. If Harry and Ginny hadn't loved each other completely, desperately, than they would both be dead. Rupert Hexylene was the founder of the spell and he and his wife were the only known (living) users of of the spell. They had also had a rare connection that Ginny had read about in only a few books it was called "The Knowing".

Ginny sighed and gasped for air. "He's alright?" she choked on her words.

The doctor shook his head, "He's living, but he isn't alright. He was in quite a bit of trouble before you got there."

"May I go see him?" she asked.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea, you had better stay in bed."

She shook her head, "I'm fine... and I need to see him." she saw understanding in the older man and his eyes softened, only for a few minutes, he'll be asleep."

She nodded and they both walked quickly out of the room, leaving to find Harry.

--------

Ginny shoved the door opened with all her might. She couldn't stand another minute without being with him, even if he was unconcious.

His head was layed against the pillow precariously, his mouth opened, his breath coming in gasps. His face was contorted in what seemed to be pain.

Ginny frowned and put her hand out to situate his head in a better position. He groaned and closed his eyes tighter. She slowly ran her fingers along his face up to his hair, trailing them through the tangled mass of black. His breathing, went from pained to contented within a few minutes.

Ginny smiled at that, happy with that little victory. He would wake up with time, and they could marvel together at the chance they'd both recieved at life through each others love.

A/N: Just wanted to say, thank you again.


	35. Chapter 35

It's been a while, I'm sorry, I'm still going I just have to wait until the inspiration flows, you know. thanks for your patience, tell me what you think. I think I might have a few more chapters and then a epilogue or something. not for sure.

****

****

**Chapter 35**

Ginny sighed and opened her eyes to find herself at home in her own bed. She was finally back at home. Her family had finally gotten over her rape and now she was with them comfortable. Of course this meant that she wasn't living with Harry anymore but she thought that was best since they both knew of each others love by then. She wanted to take her time with Harry and make everything right.

She stood up from bed and got ready for George's wedding. He was going to marry Alicia on a hill a few miles away. Ginny smiled a little, happy for her brother, only a little jealous.

She dressed in a red dress that fit her figure nicely showing off her arms and legs and curves. She wore some dangly earrings and curled her hair around her face. She wore high heels as usually, making her look taller than ever. She was very short and didn't like that about herself.

She put dark red lipstick on and stepped out of her bedroom to find the family in a chaos. Her father was trying to tie his bow tie and her mother was ironing Bill, and Charlie's shirts as they sat at the table with their ties around their necks with orange hair on their chests. Ginny giggled and put her arms aroun their necks to give them each a silly kiss on the cheek.

"Ginny, when are you getting married?" Charlie teased making a face at her.

"Oh, probably never, I'll be an old maid." She giggled as she pulled an orange from the bowl in the middle of the table.

"I predict by this time next year," Mrs. Weasley stopped her ironing to grin, "that our Ginny will be married and pregnant,"

"Mum!" Ginny scolded, not believing that that in any way could be true.

Bill laughed, "I agree Mum..."

"Well , I predict that Bill and Fleur will be married within 6 months." Ginny grinned and poked Bill.

Bill grinned, "I think that's about right,"

Charlie laughed a little and but looked a little jealous and he stood up to get his shirt from Molly.

"My children will all be married soon," Molly giggled.

"Mum, we need to leave, we're going to be late," Charlie moaned and pulled his shirt on to button it and tuck his tie under his collar.

"Alright, alright, Charles," she rolled her eyes at him and straightened her dark purple dress. She finally looked over to Arthur and saw him fumbling with his tie and she smiled a little, "Here, Arthur dear, let me help you,"

Ginny smiled simply and watched as they looked lovingly at each other. She wanted a marriage like her parents, where love controlled everything they did.

"Let's go!" Charlie angrily said and walked out of the back door letting it slam after him.

"Come now Charlie, don't be such a ninny," Ginny called after him as she followed outside with Bill trailing behind her.

Ginny shifted her feet and slowly looked up to see Harry watching her with interest in his eyes. He looked nice. Recently he'd been trying to gain weight and had already gained 12 pounds. (Molly was extremely happy about that.) His hair was trimmed up a bit but still long enough to hang over his eyes. He was wearing a nice black suit to show his trim waist. His dark green eyes were piercing and looked right into brown ones.

She smiled a little gently and tried to look away at George and Alicia, exchanging vows.

Ginny's loosely curly hair blew in the wind as her eyes locked with Harry's again. She sighed as he felt his love for her. "I love you..." he mouthed the words to her and she mouthed them back to him.

Harry wanted to touch her, to hold her hand and kiss her but he couldn't so he shoved his hands deep into his jacket pockets.

George and Alicia kissed and then Ginny could hear someone say... "I now present Mr. and Mrs. George Weasley," everyone clapped and Ginny forced herself to join in, even though Harry's hands remained in his pockets and his eyes on her.

Ginny sat at the little table with her feet propped on the chair next to her. Her feet didn't like wearing high heels even though she wore them very often. But she never complained about the pain and little blisters because it was her choice to wear the cute little shoes rather than flats.

She sighed and watched as people stood in line piling little sandwhichs and strawberries onto the little white plates. People waved to her as they passed or even stopped to tell her how much she had grown since they'd last seen her. She would just smile at them and nod.

Ginny sipped her punch and watched as George and Alicia stepped out onto the dance floor to dance their first dance. She just kept watching them as they held each other closely, looking into each others eyes lovingly. Then the next dance started and Ron and Hermione with her very large and 8 and a half month belly began to dance along with Alicia's parents, Arthur and Molly, Fred and Angelina, Bill and Fleur, and finally Remus and Nymphadora (who had recently gotten engaged).

"I believe I owe you at least two dances," Harry whispered into her ear and she smiled a little.

"I think you owe me a lot more than that," she stood, took his hand, and he led her onto the dance floor. She felt something in her stomach flutter as he pulled her close, his one hand on her waist and the other in her right hand.

"You look beautiful," he said simply his voice quiet and low. She blushed and shifted her hand on his shoulder. "Fred, George, and Ron all married... who would have thought?" he laughed a little and Ginny felt the vibration run through his body to hers.

"It's so odd," she smiled a little to, thinking about her crazy brothers married. "We heard from someone the other day that Percy is going to marry Penelope this month,"

Harry laughed again, "Percy... married," then he continued laughing.

She smiled, "I do agree it's hard to see Percy married... but Penelope is a good match for him,"

"Yes," Harry stopped laughing to agree, "They're both horrible,"

"I feel bad for Mum, her own son can't even send a letter or an invitation to his wedding,"

Harry nodded, "I think someday he'll see what an ass he's been, but first, things have to get bad for him, right now he's the ministry's little pet,"

Ginny nodded and snuggled up to his chest, "Let's not talk about him right now,"

Harry moved so his chin was on the top of her head. "What do you want to talk about?" The song ended but they kept dancing just like George and Alicia, Fred and Angelina, and Nymphadora and Remus.

"Have I ever told you that I love how wonderful you smell?" Ginny whispered as she nestled her face into Harry's neck.

Harry's face turned red, "I believe you've mentioned it once or twice,"

"I'm tired of dancing let's go outside," she whispered and let go of him to hold his hand and drag him along the outside of the dance floor and to the balcony in the back. She closed the door after them to leave them alone, standing outside in the dark. "Now will you kiss me?"

Harry almost choked at her words, "What?"

Ginny giggled a little and her face turned a light pink color, "I mean... you haven't kissed me in almost a week and i'm beginning to have withdrawls," she smiled. They'd both been to busy to meet up anywhere for lunch or anything and when they did meet it was usually in public where they would have a quick peck on the lips.

"Alright then..." he mumbled a bit nervously and pulled her close to him and leaned down a bit to meet her lips with his.

When Ginny finally opened her eyes after an intense kiss she saw that they were no longer on the balcony of the reception hall, they were in a dark meadow with candles around.

"Harry!" Ginny cried in fear, only thinking that someone was trying to kill them and they'd been apparated for that reason. She clutched to his arms and tucked her head under his neck in fear.

"Shh... Ginny..." he mumbled against her ear, "everything's alright, don't be afraid..."

She held tightly to him still, "Where are we?" she was calmer after Harry told her that everything was alright but still she was a bit nervous.

"In a meadow... my parents used to go here often... it was their special place..."

Ginny moved her face away from his neck to look around. It was beautiful and the trees were tall and shading. It was dark yet the candles were spread out as if to lead somewhere.

Harry led her along for a ways, following the candles and Ginny held tightly to his hand not letting go for anything. Then finally Ginny saw what was happening, there were rose petals everywhere at the end of the candals. Harry had planned something, something romantic.

The petals looked soft on the dirt ground and Ginny wanted to touch them. Then she saw something, something sparkle in the candle light.

"Wh-What?" she stuttered nervously and didn't look away from the sparkle.

Harry picked up the diamond ring from the rose petals and kneeled down in front of her holding the ring up to Ginny's hand. "Ginny... I... I love you... more than anything..."

Ginny couldn't breath and her hand shook in his.

"I want to be with you... forever..."

She felt herself gasping for air... this couldn't be happening to her. She started crying.

"Ginny... don't cry," he finally said.

She kneeled down with him wanting to look into his eyes. She wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I love you Harry," her voice cracked and the tears flowed heavily.

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes... please... yes... thank you... I love you..." she mumbled incoherant things as she found his lips to kiss him. He slipped the ring onto her finger and pulled her close to hold her, his fiance, his love, his future wife, his everything.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

Ginny's hair was woven up together in loose twists and braids. Little pieces of dark red hair were lightly touching her face and neck. Tiny white flowers were tucked in, contrasting the color of her hair.

She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. Her hands were shaking and her cheeks were flushed. Hermione stepped into the room, holding her bouquet of exotic looking wild flowers. Her dress was a dark blue color and looked wonderful over her completely swollen stomach. Any moment and Ginny knew Hermione could burst. The baby would be there soon but Hermione and Ron had chosen not to know the sex of the baby until it was born.

Hermione laughed a little bit at seeing Ginny in only her underwear and bra standing in front of the mirror. Her dress was hanging on a hook nearby. "You need to get dressed Ginny dear," she teased her.

"I'm nervous," she held up her shaking hand for Hermione to see.

Hermione suddenly looked serious. "I was scared to death when Ron and I got married..."

Ginny listened intently.

"Of course I was even more scared when it came time for bed. Oh God, you wouldn't believe how nervous. I'd barely been kissed by anyone before."

"Oh," was all Ginny could say... suddenly her mind wandered. It wouldn't be her first kiss... she wasn't a virgin. What would Harry think. She knew Harry had never kissed anyone other than Cho Chang and herself in his entire life. It wasn't fair that she couldn't save herself for him to. Suddenly she was more scared then ever.

"I... I don't know if I can do this..." Ginny choked and started crying.

"Oh Ginny... come along now. It's not that horrible. It's actually quite nice."

Ginny choked on a sob again.

"You love him don't you?" Hermione asked as she pulled Ginny's dress off of the hook and held it in her hand steadily.

"Yes... I love him."

"Then you should marry him. He would just die if you left him now Ginny. I know he loves you more than anything. He hasn't thought of any other girl than you since after Cho... It would just kill him if you didn't marry him. And it'd kill you to. I can tell you love him. Think about everything else after the wedding."

Ginny suddenly nodded, she knew there was no other thing to do than marry Harry. Nothing else she wanted to do. She pulled the dress on gently. Her curves looked smooth as a cube of soft butter. The silk of her elegant dress excentuated and danced along the edge of her skin. The bodice was low and tight leaving her chest exposed to much. It looked nice and not trampy as Hermione had told her. She really loved the dress and had been looking for one exactly like it.

Ginny had always wanted to get married barefoot in a meadow so that was exactly what they were doing. Harry had no real opinion on where to get married. He just knew that he wanted to marry Ginny, anywhere really.

------------------------------------------------

"Ron?"

"Hm..." Ron asked as he straightened his own tie while looking in the mirror.

"I'm scared as hell... I don't know what I'm doing."

"You're getting married to my sister." Ron grinned at him and patted him on the back.

"No... I... Oh damn..."

He covered his face with his hands. Fred and George apparated into the room laughing. "Oh... Harry's just nervous about tonight."

"Oh God," Harry groaned, continuing to cover his face.

"Really Harry, I'm sure you'll enjoy it." Fred grinned and George laughed.

"Ew... you guys are disgusting... just because neither one of you were virgins when you got married, you don't have a clue what it's like to be nervous on your wedding day." Ron sounded purely disgusted.

Harry fell back onto the couch mussing his hair even more.

"Well, really Ronald..." George scolded. "I'd never done it with Alicia until our wedding. I'd just done it with other girls. I was nervous to."

"We aren't jigalos." Fred rolled his eyes at Ron.

"Just... tell me what I need to know... I don't know anything..." Harry sounded like a little boy on his first day of school.

They all laughed a little. "Honestly Harry," George started.

"Everything you need to know you'll know when it gets down to it." Fred finished.

"It's called instincts." George laughed.

"Bloody 'ell!" Ron yelled, "You two have humiliated him enough, why don't you just go?"

They laughed, nodded, and disapparated with grins.

"I'm sorry Harry," Ron mumbled looking at him nervously. "But really... everything will be fine... you have no need to worry... as long as you stop talking about having sex with my sister."

Harry laughed a little, his voice still sounding a bit nervous and tense. He ran a hand through his hair and shoved his wand in his pocket, finally ready to go.

----------------------

There were only a few people there. All of the Weasleys had managed to make it, Remus and Tonks, Dumbledore, Mcgonnegal, Hagrid, and Neville and Luna Longbottom and their son Walter. Harry had invited all of his roommates not excluding Dean. Dean was in fact engaged to a muggle. Ginny was suprisingly completely calm in seeing him there. She was just glad that Ivan wasn't there. It was a small but close knit group.

The sun was setting and Ginny sighed at the beauty. Harry was standing in the front, his head down. There was soft music that Ginny could barely make out, she wasn't paying any attention to it as she walked through the grass feeling a bit calmer as her feet met the cool grass. Ginny's bouqet of wild flowers felt heavy in her hands, she wanted to drop them but she didn't.

As she reached the front and stood next to Harry he came and held her shaky hand. He steadied her with the warmth of him.

"Do you Harry James Potter take Ginevra Molly Weasley to be your wife?"

"Yes," Harry answered simply and Ginny almost died in those words. She'd never been happier. Harry loved her and they were going to be married.

"Do you Ginevra Molly Weasley take Harry James Potter to be your husband?"

"Yes," she tried to sound confident but her voice came out shaky and scared. Harry held tighter to her hand.

"Now you may kiss the bride."

Harry pulled her close to him and he leaned down to kiss her gently on the lips. Everyone clapped and Fred and George gave cat calls that made Ginny blush and pull away and glare at them. Harry laughed and his face turned a bit red.

"Let's go to our receiption Mrs. Potter." Harry whispered and kissed her cheek. And Ginny climbed onto Harry's broom to hold onto his waist and they took off. Ginny leaning her head nervously on his shoulder the whole way.

(A/N: thanks for my wonderful reviewers, please review again! I love getting your input on everything. Tell me if you think Harry and Ginny are just toooo cute. because i don't want them to be. But... I can't help it. they just love each other i guess. whatever. tell me what you think, thanks.)


End file.
